Senshi
by LizBethy
Summary: a time long ago In a galaxy far far away-wait, in a time yet to come in THIS galaxy... SENSHI ... In a time where the Dark Kingdom Empire and Frieza rule the galaxy, the V-rebels struggle again them, until a new threat to the empire arises... (usa/goku)
1. ~A New Soldier~

Looks like I'm at it again! I had a few people suggest that I get this out and stop previewing  
it... so, here it is! You see, it all happened one afternoon a week ago (or maybe more, I  
have a BAD memory during the summer *sweatdrops*) I was watching Star Wars, 'Return of the Jedi'  
and the 'Empire Strikes Back'. Yes, the ones with Mark Hammel (Who was DAMN cute 20 some years  
ago!) and Harrison Ford. And I was like, Hey! Wouldn't it be cool if the Senshi and the Z   
warriors lived in a Star Wars enviorment?   
  
Disclaimer: Guess what everybody! I DO NOT own Sailor Moon or Dragonball Z! Or else I wouldn't  
be a FANfic writer... (notice the FAN?)  
  
~Senshi~  
  
Somewhere in space...  
  
Princess Minako ran through the almost destroyed ship. It was under attack from the Warriors   
of the Dark Kingdom. She knew she would be seized but she couldn't be, not just yet. She ran   
into the hall of escape pods. She knew if she escaped they would kill her and the plans. She   
opened the door to the first pod and set down a small box that contained a disk. She   
programmed the flight to Mars. A far off planet where it was rumored one of the last Senshi   
lived. She closed to door and watched the escape pod jettison. She turned around and ran   
back into the maze of machinery. The plans were gone. Her work was finished.   
  
"You there, stop." A voice commanded behind her.   
  
Minako spun around to see a one of the gray clad warriors. She continued to run. The warrior   
shook his head and set his weapon to stun and shot the Princess. Two more warriors joined   
him. "Take her to General Jadeite and General Endymion." He commanded. The two warriors   
nodded and picked up the unconscious princess.   
  
~~~@~~~  
  
The Planet Mars...  
  
Usagi sat down on a rock outside her house in the middle of the Martian Desert. Her golden   
hair gleamed in the desert sun and her Sapphire blue eyes sparkled in the intense heat. Her   
beige robes clung to her body like a second skin. She glanced over the red dirt to the red   
sand dunes in the distance. She clutched her book, 'Myths of the Senshi', close to her chest.   
She longed to be a Senshi, a mystical warrior that called upon the elements.  
  
"Usagi!" A voice called behind her.  
  
Usagi turned around to see her friend and adopted sister running towards her. She stood up   
and calked her head at her cousin. "What is it Rei?" She called to her out of breath friend.  
  
Rei's family had been their neighbors until the ruthless Freiza murdered them. Usagi's uncle   
took Rei in to help with the farm. Rei had long dark purple hair with equally dark purple   
eyes. She had a temper and often didn't think before her reckless actions. She and Usagi had   
been great friends since they were eight years old. They were now twenty years old.   
  
"Call your Uncle! A space pod landed in the east field when I was making rounds." She cried   
out of breath.   
  
Usagi turned and ran into their large one story house. "Uncle Gene! Uncle Gene!" She called   
for her red headed Uncle.   
  
"What's wrong Usagi?" Her uncle stepped out of kitchen where he had been repairing the broken   
air conditioner. Her aunt Melfina stopped cooking dinner to see what the commotion was.   
  
"Rei says a space pod landed in the east field." She told them pointing to the panting Rei.   
  
Uncle Gene grabbed his shotgun and ran out the door with Usagi and Rei close on his heels.   
The three ran towards the east oil field. The smoking pod was lying in the middle of the   
field when Uncle Gene approached it. Usagi and Rei stood behind him as he pushed the door   
open button. The door opened slowly and Gene cocked his shotgun. Nothing. There was   
nothing in the space pod. Gene stuck his head in the round ship and saw a box. He grabbed   
it looking carefully at it. He opened the box to see a small disk. Usagi and Rei shot   
each other puzzled looks.   
  
"A disk?" Rei asked as Uncle Gene held up the disk. It was a simple silver disk with no   
markings or colors.   
  
"This is odd. A whole pod for a disk?" Uncle Gene asked scratching his head. The trio   
started back for the house.   
  
"Do you want me to take it to Ami's in the morning?" Usagi asked following her uncle into   
their house.   
  
"Sure." Her uncle replied.   
  
"Dinner time." Aunt Melfina cried from the kitchen. Uncle Gene, Rei and Usagi walked into   
the dinning room. Usagi's aunt was setting the table as they seated themselves.   
  
The first few moments of the meal were silent until Usagi spoke up. "Uncle Gene, is it okay   
if I enroll for the fall semester at the Air Patrol Academy?"   
  
Uncle Gene nearly choked on his Martian steak. "Are you still trying at your crazy dream   
to be a Senshi?" He asked.   
  
"It's not a crazy dream. I'm going to become a Senshi." Usagi defended her only dream.   
  
"The Senshi way is extinct. Drop the dream Usagi." Uncle Gene advised. "You have a good   
job here on this oil ranch."  
  
"It's not extinct. Some people say that Hotaru is a Senshi." Usagi argued.  
  
"Hotaru is an old crazy hermit that lives in the Rocky Dunes, not a Senshi." Uncle Gene   
told her. "We will not discuss this matter any further." He finished. Usagi sat back in   
her chair in a huff. Rei and Melfina wisely stayed out of the argument.   
  
~~~@~~~  
  
The next morning…  
  
Usagi and Rei walked into the garage with the silver disk towards the hover car. They   
hopped in Rei was at the wheel. They sped off into the desert towards the Sand Dunes where   
their friend Ami lived.   
  
Ami was a Computer Genius. She could read computer script like it was normal English. She   
was fluent in twenty different languages. She had deep blue hair that was cropped to her   
ears and deep blue eyes. She was small, slender and pale and very shy. She hardly looked   
her age of twenty.   
  
The trip only took forty minutes until they reached Ami's little dwelling in the dunes.   
Usagi and Rei hopped out and knocked on Ami's door. Ami opened her door to see her two   
friends.   
  
"Hello Usagi, Rei. What brings you two out here?" She asked ushering them into her cool   
house.   
  
"We found this disk," Usagi handed Ami the disk, "and we were wondering what is on it."   
  
Ami inspected the disk before taking it over to her computer. "It looks like a modern cd-x   
model." Ami began as she pushed it into her computer. Rei and Usagi stood right behind   
her. The screen lit up to a white screen that scrolled some writing in a different   
language. "This is a Venusians language, a system in the Dark Kingdom Empire." Ami told   
them. She typed in some words and the screen flashed again. 'Hotaru Tomoe.' Came onto   
the screen. 'Hotaru Tomoe, we need your help.' Came on under it.   
  
"Isn't she the one that lives in the Rocky Dunes?" Ami asked.   
  
"Yeah, does this mean we go out and take it to her?" Rei asked.   
  
"Yes." Rei and Ami looked as Usagi like she was crazy. "What? It said her name, we   
should take it to her." Usagi reasoned. "I'm going." Usagi took the disk and headed for   
the door.  
  
  
"Not without us!" Rei called as she grabbed Ami and ran out to the hover car. "You know   
this is crazy right? No one really knows where she lives." Rei told Usagi and Usagi started   
up the hover car and took off towards the Rocky Dunes.   
  
"So? We'll find her. I've always wanted to meet her." Usagi replied. Rei shook her head   
and sat back into her seat.   
  
Two hours later...  
  
The hover car drove slowly stopped next to a large rock. Usagi jumped out and looked around.  
  
"This is the Rocky Dunes, she should be around her some where." Usagi mused walking around.   
  
An odd sound reached the three, like metal against rock. "Did you hear that? What if it's   
Freiza? Or Centaurs?" Ami whispered frightened to Rei.  
  
Usagi froze where she was. She sensed that someone was behind her. She slowly turned   
around. Nothing. She took a step closer to a giant rock where she had gotten the feeling.   
  
"Usagi Tsukino! What are you doing?" Rei loudly whispered at Usagi.   
  
Usagi waved at Rei to be quiet. She crept around the rock and still no sign of anything.   
"Hello girlie." A voice sneered in her ear. Usagi yelped and looked up to see two centaurs   
standing above her. Usagi turned to run but the centaurs were faster. One reached out and   
grabbed her, pulling her against his horse like body.   
  
"Saturn Ruin Flame!" A voice yelled behind them. The centaurs and Usagi were enveloped in   
a blinding purple light. Usagi cried out as the Centaur dropped her and screamed in pain.   
The two centaurs dissipated into nothing. Usagi leaned against the rock in shock.   
  
Rei and Ami came running up to their friend. "Usagi! Are you all right?" Rei asked helping   
the blonde up.  
  
"I'm okay, but who did that?" Usagi asked leaning heavily on her friend.  
  
"You three should be more careful in this rocky area." A voice advised them.   
  
The three girls turned around to see a short woman with long dark purple and white hair   
standing there. She wore a black loose robe and had deep purple almost black eyes. She   
looked pale and vulnerable but had the air of a warrior.   
  
"You're, you're Hotaru Tomoe." Usagi gasped in awe.   
  
"Yes I am. Can I help you three?" She asked motioning for them to follow her.   
  
"We have this disk that asks the help of Hotaru Tomoe… it came from outer space. Ami thinks   
it's from the Venusians System." Rei told her.  
  
"The Venusians System? I do not know anyone from there." Hotaru led them into a small hut   
camouflaged as a rock.  
  
Ami handed Hotaru the silver disk. Hotaru carried it over to her computer and put it in.   
The Venusians script came on to the screen once again and Hotaru typed in 'Saturn'. The   
screen flashed and a beautiful girl with long golden hair and light blue eyes came onto the   
screen. She wore a long gold gown and her hair was pulled back in a gold bow. 'Hotaru   
Tomoe, you are the last known Senshi and we need your help. I need you to take this disk to   
the planet Venus in the Venusians System. There, my father Eros will take this disk. This   
disk contains the plans to the Dark Moon and it's weaknesses. You are the only hope for the   
V-rebels.' The message cut off there.   
  
"That was Princess Minako of Venus, one of the leaders of the V-rebels." Hotaru filled   
them in. "I suppose I'm off to Venus now." She said tiredly.   
  
"Oh please take me with you." Usagi begged. "All my life I've wanted to become a Senshi."   
  
Hotaru looked her over. "You would make a strong Senshi. Your aura is filled with magic.   
Very well, you may join me if you wish. But, we leave today." Hotaru told her walking into   
another room and returning with a brown luggage bag.  
  
"Thanks you so much Hotaru." Usagi squealed.  
  
"Usagi! You can't leave! What about your Uncle and Aunt?" Rei tugged on Usagi's arm.  
  
"They want me to become a farmer and follow in their foot prints. I wish to be a Senshi Rei,   
and this is my big chance."  
  
"Do you mind if I come along as well? I've been meaning to get off this wasted planet for   
years." Ami spoke up.   
  
"It is fine with me." Hotaru shrugged.   
  
"Thank you very much Miss Hotaru." Ami bowed.   
  
"Ami? You too?" Rei pouted.   
  
"Come along. We shall go to your house and gather a few things." Hotaru ushered the girls   
out of her house and towards the hover car.   
  
Two and a half hours later...  
  
The hover car was nearing Usagi's farm when she saw black smoke rising through the air.  
  
"What is that?" Rei asked pointing to the black column of smoke drifting into the sky. "It   
looks like it's coming from the farm." Rei patted Usagi's shoulder. Usagi stepped on the   
gas pedal and they hover car shot forward.   
  
They pulled up along the smoking house and Usagi leaped out of the car. She ran into the   
house. "Uncle Gene? Aunt Melfina?" She yelled into the house. She stopped when she saw   
two charred bodies in the family room. Usagi turned around and burst out of the house, tears   
streaming down her cheeks. "No!"   
  
"What could have done this?" Ami wondered as she surveyed the burnt landscape.  
  
"Warriors from the Dark Kingdom. They must have tracked the disk to here." Hotaru informed   
them. "Come, let us go to Aries Port and find a ship and a pilot." Hotaru motioned for them   
to get back in the car.   
  
Usagi didn't move from her place starring at her home. She had lived her as long as she could   
remember. She stood up slowly and walked towards the car. She climbed in beside Rei. Rei   
hugged her friend as Ami started the car towards Aries Port.   
  
"I guess I'm coming with you." Rei sighed. She loved the planet Mars with its huge deserts   
and hidden oasis's. She loved the heat and the fire colored sand and the fact that it wasn't   
in the Dark Kingdom's Empire. It was too small so they never bothered with the small planet   
of Mars.  
  
~~~@~~~  
  
Princess Minako was escorted into a large dark room. In side were three chairs and a desk.   
A large window was behind the desk looking out into space. To men were arguing inside.   
  
"General Jadeite, General Endymion. Here is the prisoner." The soldier saluted and shoved   
Minako towards them.   
  
The two men stopped arguing and Minako got a good look at them. One was tall with hair   
similar to her color and blue eyes. He was wearing a gray uniform and not as tall as the   
man next to him. The other man had ebony black hair and ice blue eyes. He wore an all   
black uniform was half a foot taller than the other man. He could only be the infamous   
General Endymion.  
  
"Well, Princess Minako, how nice of you to join us." Jadeite laughed at the small Princess.   
  
"What do you want with me?" She demanded standing straight.  
  
Endymion walked towards her. He walked around her like a shark preying on a small fish.   
"The lovely Princess Minako. What we want is simple. We want to know where the V-rebel base   
is." He told her lowering himself so he was eye level with her. His icy eyes burned into   
hers searching her eyes.   
  
"And if I refuse?" She asked not looking away.  
  
"Your planet Venus will cease to exist." He replied coldly.  
  
Minako thought for a moment. "The planet Io in the Jupiter System." She said quietly.   
  
"Good. Captain Capricorn, prepare to destroy Venus with the Doom Cannon." Endymion ordered.   
  
"What? I told you where the base was!" Minako cried.  
  
"Ah, but Princess, you lie. We already knew of that area, it was abandoned a while ago."   
Endymion smiled wickedly. "Put her back in her cell." He ordered turning back to Jadeite.  
  
Minako struggled and yelled the whole way back.  
  
~~~@~~~  
  
So? You like? Iie? Hai? No? Yes? Should I keep posting? 'cause I already have twenty   
pages typed... (besides this)  
  
PLEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAASE REVIEW!  
  
Ja!  
  
~LizBethy~  



	2. Dark Moon Battle Station

OSSU MINNA! Originally, this would have been out a week ago, but i got this fab idea and deleted half the story and   
retyped it! And the fact that i was at my Dad's house wasting away in front of the TV because he doesn't have a decent  
computer! Sorry for the delay!   
  
Disclaimer: I, LizBethy, the greatest author in the world, *ducks debris from other authors* okay, one of the greatest   
authors in the world (ego trip) sadly doesn't not own Sailor Moon or Dragonball Z. If I did, I would be super rich!   
  
BWAHAHHA!   
  
Senshi  
  
Chapter Two  
  
"This is Aries Port." Ami announced as they drove into the small city. It was mostly taverns, houses, and shops with a  
spaceport in the outskirts.   
  
"And there are the Dark Kingdom Warriors." Hotaru pointed out the gray clad men. "We will make this a brief visit."   
Hotaru began as Ami parked the hover car. "I want Ami and Rei to sell this car for as much money possible and buy  
some supplies. Leave money to pay the pilot we find. Usagi and I will go to find a ship and Pilot." She ordered   
stepping out of the car.   
  
"Yes ma'am." Rei mock saluted as she and Ami went off into the market place.  
  
"Come along Usagi, your training will start now." Hotaru motioned as they walked into the nearest bar. "Bars and   
taverns are the easiest places to find pilots who aren't associated with the Dark Kingdom." She advised as the walked   
into the poorly lit tavern.   
  
The two separated as Usagi walked up to the bar. "Hello gorgeous, how much you offering?" A creature leered at her.   
  
Usagi smiled sweetly and replied, "not it your wildest dreams."   
  
The other men roared with laughter. The pink creature grumbled and turned to his drink.   
  
"I'll take a mountain dew." Usagi ordered from the bar tender. Usagi sipped the cool beverage as she waited for Hotaru.   
  
A few minutes later Hotaru was back. "I think I found us a pilot." She whispered as they walked back to a small booth   
were two men sat. They seemed human except they had long brown tails wrapped around their waists. Hotaru and   
Usagi sat down across from them. "This is Captain Goku Son and his co-pilot Vegeta." Hotaru introduced. "Boys, this   
is my apprentice, Usagi Tsukino. We need a flight to Venus now." Hotaru offered.   
  
Goku leaned back in thought. He had ebony hair that stuck out in every direction and deep black eyes. He was heavily   
muscled as well as his co-pilot. Vegeta hand Black spiky hair that defied gravity and coal black eyes. "What's the   
cargo?" Vegeta asked roughly.  
  
"Me, this young girl and two of her friends."   
  
"Why not take a shuttle?" Goku asked.  
  
"We would like to avoid the Dark Kingdom." Hotaru replied.   
  
"Sixty thousand crystals and its done." Goku offered.   
  
"Sixty thousand Crystals! That's outrageous! Venus isn't that far." Usagi cried out loud.  
  
"Hey, you want no trouble with the Dark Kingdom, and they are swarming all over this port since yesterday." Vegeta   
narrowed his eyes at Usagi. Usagi sat back and glared back.  
  
"It's done. We'll pay you twenty thousand crystals now and fifty when we arrive safely." Hotaru settled.   
  
"All right." Goku smiled. "Meet us at hanger 19 in twenty minutes and you have a flight. Our ship Dragonball is there."   
Goku smirked.  
  
"See you then." Hotaru and Usagi stood up and walked out of the bar.   
  
"This is perfect, we'll have sixty thousand to pay that slime ball Freiza back and ten thousand left over." Vegeta smiled   
as they stood up.   
  
"Plus, a gorgeous cargo." Goku added.   
  
Vegeta shook his head. "One of these days you'll have to stop thinking with your 'package'."  
  
"Ha, ha." Goku muttered dryly as they headed for their ship.  
  
~~~@~~~  
  
Hotaru and Usagi walked back to where the hover car had been. Rei and Ami were sitting in the shade of a shop.   
They stood when they saw Usagi and Hotaru.  
  
"We sold the car for thirty thousand, and we bought extra clothes and food and a few other things. Here's the rest of the   
money." Ami handed twenty thousand five hundred crystals to Hotaru.   
  
Hotaru nodded. "Very good, now we head for hanger 19." The four headed off towards the spaceport.   
  
Twenty minutes later…  
  
"This is hanger 19." Usagi announced as they walked into the hanger. A medium sized sleek ship was in there. Goku   
and Vegeta were sitting on the ramp and stood when they saw Usagi.  
  
The girls walked towards the two men. "Here is your twenty thousand." Hotaru handed Vegeta the money.  
  
"Is this everyone?" Goku asked as Vegeta counted the money. Hotaru nodded. "Venus here we come!" Goku cried  
happily as he ushered the four in to the cockpit. Vegeta directed them to sit behind the pilot seats. Goku closed the   
hatch and then came in and sat in the main pilot seat.   
  
"Are we ready?" He asked as he started the ship.   
  
Hotaru nodded.  
  
"Good! Now let's get off this planet." Goku cried as they lurched out of the hanger. Rei watched, as the red planet got   
further and further away. She sighed and wondered when the next time she would see it would be.  
  
"We are ready for H.S.T.S.H. speed." Vegeta told Goku as he pushed a few buttons. Usagi watched in fascination as   
the two men worked. She had flown several small fighter planes but nothing like the Dragonball.  
  
"All right! Punch it." Goku ordered. Vegeta pulled back a lever and the ship burst forward. Everyone was thrown back   
by the sudden change of speed. The distant stars and planets around them blurred together as they flew past.   
  
~~~@~~~  
  
Princess Minako stared out into the inky black space. She knew they were nearing her home planet of Venus. A single  
tear ran down her cheek as she thought of all the people that were going to die. Her father, King Eros was still hopefully  
at the V-base in the Saturnine System.  
  
She glanced around her small and cold cell. It was like all the other cells aboard the Dark Moon Battle Station. She   
wondered when they were going to execute her. They knew the V-rebels wouldn't dare go up against the Dark Moon   
without the plans and the Dark Kingdom Empire would never ransom her. They might send her off to Freiza to become   
one of his many slaves, but that was a slim chance. Minako sighed and sat back on the stainless steal bed.   
  
~~~@~~~  
  
Jadeite ran his fingers through his messy dark blonde hair. "We have no need for the princess, we should just kill her.   
She is never going to tell where the V-rebel base is." He cried exasperated.   
  
Endymion glared at the general. "She may still be useful, those rebels wouldn't attack this battle station if they knew their   
precious princess was still alive on it." Endymion reasoned turning away from the window that looked over the   
approaching planet, Venus.  
  
Jadeite sighed and leaned against the wall. "If you say so, your majesty." He straightened up and walked out of the   
room, towards the control unit of the Dark Moon. General Endymion followed; he wanted to see the end of the planet   
Venus.   
  
The two generals walked into the control room of the station. Around them several men in black and gray were staring   
at computer screens or checking equipment. Jadeite walked to the area that operated the Doom Cannon. They stood   
behind the main man, or 'wise man'. He was wearing a long dark gray robe with a hood that hid his face.   
  
"Is Venus in range?" Jadeite asked.   
  
The wise man swiveled around in his chair to face the two generals. "Yes sir. When ever you are ready to fire, sire." He   
said in a cracking voice.   
  
"Proceed." Endymion nodded.   
  
The wise man swiveled back around and barked a few orders. The screen in front of him began to glow. In ten seconds   
the cannon would be ready. The wise man's fingers itched in anticipation above the 'fire' button. A shorter man beside  
him told them that the cannon was ready. Endymion nodded for the cannon to be shot. "I am the Doom Phantom!"   
The wise man cackled before pushing the fire button.  
  
"I'm sure you are." Jadeite commented dryly and rolled his eyes at the foolish old man.   
  
~~~@~~~  
  
Minako watched in horror from the window in her cell as a huge white beam shot out of the Dark Moon towards her  
planet. There was no warning for the people below and it was instantly blown up. Huddling rocks flew towards the  
Dark Moon and were instantly absorbed into the energy field that protected the battle station. Minako sat back in horror  
and cried for her lost people.  
  
~~~@~~~  
  
Hotaru's eyes shot open from the nap she had been talking. She looked around to see what was wrong. Usagi was   
sitting next her meditating to find her inner power that would supply her Senshi magic. Rei was next to Usagi filing her   
nails and grumbling about how cold it was. Ami had her laptop out and was working on the floor. Goku was studying   
some maps and kept glancing at Usagi. Vegeta was absorbed in a thick book. They all were in the passenger area   
of the ship the Dragonball was on autopilot. Hotaru knew something was dreadfully wrong.   
  
Usagi felt her master's distress and opened her eyes. "Anything wrong Hotaru?" She asked her eyes were full of   
concern. Goku and Ami glanced at Hotaru.  
  
Hotaru relaxed a little. "I'm not sure, something horrible just happened."   
  
Vegeta snorted. "More of that Senshi talk? Everyone knows magic doesn't exist." He commented leaning back in his  
chair.   
  
Usagi narrowed her eyes and looked over at Hotaru. Hotaru smiled gently. "Many do not believe in what they do not  
understand." She replied to his comment. Goku raised an eyebrow. Hotaru turned to Usagi. "Keep concentrating,   
your power will come to you very soon."   
  
Usagi nodded closing her eyes.  
  
Rei sighed and turned to Goku. "When will we get to Venus? Your ship is freezing!" Rei cried.  
  
"We should be coming out of H.S.T.S.H. speed in moments." Goku told her not looking up from the maps.   
  
Usagi sat deep in concentration oblivious to Rei's complaints. In her mind, she was standing a void surrounded by   
pitch black, every now and then a fond memory would pass by. She could see a faint silver glow, but every time Usagi  
tried to get closer it grew smaller.   
  
Hotaru sensed her pupil's frustration. "Usagi, you must let it come to you." She told her. Hotaru's words made Usagi's  
brow furrowed in concentration. In her mind she sat down and watched the silver light. It shimmered and grew larger,   
as if it were coming closer. Usagi was almost hypnotized by the beauty and pattern the light made. It grew stronger and   
brighter and became closer. It stopped inches from face almost like it was hesitating. The light was warm and   
comforting. In it, Usagi saw flashes of a graceful woman with white hair and silver eyes; she wore a long white gown.   
She seemed very familiar.  
  
Then, faster than Usagi could see, the light enfolded her. A blinding white light flashed through the passenger area of   
the Dragonball and Usagi snapped out of her meditation. Hotaru smiled. The power of the moon was awakened once  
again. Usagi sat in disbelief as power washed over her.  
  
"What was that?" Rei shrieked. She had slipped off the bench and was sitting on top of Ami. Ami's glasses hung by   
one ear, Rei's fall had startled her. Vegeta was no longer reading and looking around confused.   
  
Goku looked suspiciously at Hotaru. "What was that?" He asked. "Some of your Senshi magic?"  
  
Hotaru smirked at him. "I assure you, it was not my power, but it was Senshi 'magic'.   
  
Vegeta narrowed his eyes. "Who's Senshi magic was it then?" He asked glancing around for more people.   
  
"It, it was mine." Usagi marveled. The whole sensation was very new to her. She felt like she had just woke up from   
a deep sleep and was very refreshed.   
  
"What?" Everyone asked looking at Usagi shocked. They then noticed they golden crescent moon on her forehead.   
  
"Your power flows from the white moon. You have the power of light and the cosmos." Hotaru told her.   
  
"Cos, cosmos?" Usagi stuttered.  
  
"Yes, it is a strong power, you will handle in nicely." Hotaru smiled appraisingly at her.   
  
"Oh Aries! Usagi's a Senshi!" Rei muttered shuffling off of Ami.   
  
"Amazing, if I do say so myself." Ami commented. She looked at her computer and saw that Usagi's energy had tripled.   
  
Goku just stared at Usagi. If only his father could see this, an actual Senshi. Amazing. His father was a scientist on   
Vegeta-sei. He invented artificial moonlight among other things. He had always admired the Senshi's power until   
Freiza murdered him.   
  
Vegeta shook his head in amazement. "Looks like the Senshi are back!" He said looking over at Goku. Vegeta's   
father had been the King of Vegeta-sei and had never appreciated the Senshi since they didn't used brute force like   
Saiya-jins.  
  
Hotaru placed her hand of Usagi's forehead feeling the power of the white moon. She concentrated and brought her   
hand away. A scepter appeared in her hands. Usagi looked at the scepter and then back at Hotaru. "This scepter   
holds your power and can transform you into a stronger form of the Lunarians. It can also turn into a sword or a staff   
when you are in a fight." Hotaru explained as Usagi took the weapon from Hotaru.  
  
"A sword?" Vegeta snorted. "How out dated! If you can't rip it apart with your bare hands, then don't bother." Vegeta   
turned to Goku, "Right?"   
  
Goku laughed before replying. "Right."  
  
BAM!  
  
The ship shook from a sudden explosion. Ami shrieked and fell into Vegeta who had jumped up. Vegeta and Ami then  
rolled into Rei creating a dog pile in the middle of the floor. Goku, Hotaru and Usagi ran to the cockpit. Goku slid into   
the pilot seat and brought the ship out of H.S.T.S.H. speed. They were surrounded my asteroids. Two more slammed  
into the ship.  
  
"What the Tartarus is this?" Goku cursed.   
  
"There isn't an asteroid belt in the Venusians System." Usagi exclaimed as the ship dodged a very large Asteroid.   
  
Hotaru scanned the space. "Where is the planet?" Hotaru asked quietly.  
  
Goku glanced at the radar. "I don't know, this is where Venus should be, but it's not here."   
  
Usagi's eyes widened. "But there is debris of a planet." Usagi motioned to the asteroids.   
  
Goku and Hotaru eyed each other. Vegeta burst into the cockpit followed by Ami and Rei. "Why are their asteroids?"   
Vegeta hollered as he hopped into his chair.  
  
"All those people." Usagi breathed quietly.   
  
"This can't be, what could have blown this planet up?" Goku glanced at Vegeta. All the surviving Saiya-jins were with   
Freiza except a few rebels, but they were all on the other side of the galaxy.  
  
"Could the Dark Kingdom do this?" Usagi asked Hotaru.   
  
Hotaru turned to her apprentice. "I'm not sure."  
  
"Dark Kingdom Ships!" Rei squealed and pointed at the radar where two ships were shown to be heading away from   
them.   
  
"Let's follow them." Goku told Vegeta as he turned the ship and blasted off after them.  
  
"That might not be wise." Ami spoke up. "We don't know if there are going to meet their buddies." Ami advised.   
  
Goku smirked. "If they are, we'll have some fun." Vegeta laughed.   
  
"Look, they are heading to that moon." Vegeta pointed towards a gray object in the distance.  
  
"Venus doesn't have any moons." Ami whispered.   
  
As they approached the 'moon' they saw that it was not a moon. "Goku, turn back." Usagi urged as the battle station   
became bigger.  
  
"I can't!" Goku exclaimed as he tugged on the wheel.   
  
"Oh no." Usagi gulped.   
  
"What do we do?" Rei asked grabbing Vegeta.  
  
"Um… Hide." Goku leaped out of the chair with the group close on his tail. "They'll bring the ship in and then send a   
troop of guards in to get us and we attack them and steal their uniforms and then try to find a way out of here." Goku  
told them as he lifted up some steel paneling.   
  
"What are these?" Usagi asked as Rei, Ami and Vegeta slipped into the wall. Vegeta closed in behind them.   
  
Goku smirked at Usagi. "This is where we put smuggled goods."  
  
Usagi rolled her eyes. "I guess you two do this a lot." She said as she and Hotaru slid into the second panel.   
  
Goku closed the panel behind him. "All the time." He grinned at Usagi.  
  
~~~@~~~  
  
"General Jadeite." Jadeite looked up from the reports he was reviewing before they were sent to Beryl.   
  
He looked at Captain Capricorn. "Yes?"   
  
"We have a ship arriving, the Dragonball. It followed some of our scouts, it must have been traveling to Venus." He   
informed him.   
  
Jadeite stood up. "Send a retrieval party on board and bring the passengers to me." He said.   
  
"Should I inform General Endymion of this too?" The captain asked.  
  
Jadeite rolled his eyes. "If you must." He waved his dismissal and went back to the reports.  
  
~~~@~~~   
  
Capricorn pushed a stay purple hair behind his ears as he stood in front of a small squad of soldiers. "You are to   
board the ship and retrieve the crew and passengers and bring them to General Jadeite. Understood?"   
  
"Yes sir." Came from the soldiers.   
  
"Dismissed." Capricorn saluted and watched them board the ship before walking off for a coffee.   
  
The small squad of eight men boarded the Dragonball and marched into a corridor. As they marched past the panels   
Goku and Vegeta slid them open. Vegeta nodded and Goku grinned. The eight soldiers never knew what hit them.   
Goku and Vegeta attacked quickly and silently and soon, eight soldiers were lying on the floor. Usagi and Hotaru   
stepped out before Rei and Ami did.   
  
"Now what?" Rei asked standing with hands on her hips.   
  
"Now we take their clothes and get out of here." Vegeta told her as he ripped the clothes off them and slid the bodies   
into the panels.  
  
"And go where?" Usagi asked.  
  
"We'll split up and look for the control room. There is where we should be able to turn off the field so we can fly out of   
here and not worry about them taking control of the ship." Hotaru ordered. They were soon changed and standing   
on the ramp looking for signs of life. The landing area was empty. "All right, Vegeta and Rei, go that way. Goku and  
Ami go this way and Usagi and I will go that way." Hotaru commanded. The others nodded and went off.   
  
~~~@~~~  
  
"This place is huge, it's going to take forever before we find the control room." Rei complained as she readjusted her  
hat. It was way to big and kept falling in her eyes.   
  
"Just keep looking." Vegeta ordered. His ears perked up as he heard people approaching. "Someone is coming,  
act militant." Vegeta ordered. Rei straightened up and walked stiffly acting as militant as she could.   
  
Two soldiers turned the corner, a man and woman. "Wait a minute, Goku?" Vegeta asked.   
  
Goku narrowed his eyes. "Who wants to know?"  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes. "You baka, it's us, Vegeta and Rei."  
  
Goku laughed. "Oh, you guys have any luck yet?"   
  
Vegeta shook his head.  
  
"Guys, I think it's right there." Ami said pointing towards a door.   
  
"What makes you think that?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"It says Control Room." Ami said gesturing towards the letters on the door.  
  
"Right." Vegeta cleared his throat and opened the door. Two men and a droid were sitting in chairs. Vegeta knocked   
out the two men and Goku disabled the droid.  
  
"How do we turn off the field thingy?" Rei asked looking over the control panel.  
  
"Leave it to me." Ami sat down at one of the chairs and pushed a few keys.  
  
"Field terminated." The computer informed them.  
  
"Now what?" Vegeta asked.   
  
~~~@~~~  
  
Hotaru and Usagi walked down a bare and empty hallway. "This place is huge!"  
  
"It's the Dark Moon battle station." Hotaru informed her.   
  
"What? I thought that was just a myth!" Usagi exclaimed.   
  
Hotaru stopped walking. A look of horror passed her features. Usagi felt a strong evil power approaching them.   
Hotaru pushed Usagi into a doorway and stood next to her. They both watched as a tall man in black with black hair   
walked past them. He stopped for a moment and glanced their way. Usagi sank deeper into the shadows. He   
continued walking seconds later and disappeared around a corner. Hotaru and Usagi stepped out. "That was General   
Endymion." Hotaru whispered.  
  
"THE general Endymion?" Usagi gulped. She had heard horror stories about him. He killed with out mercy and was   
the highest ranking General. He was second to Beryl and also her lover.   
  
"The one and only." Hotaru remarked dryly.   
  
"Yes indeed, the one and only." A voice said behind them. Usagi squeaked as a hand snaked around her waist and   
she was pulled up against a hard body. "I thought I sensed your Ki Hotaru. Who is this young lovely lady?" Endymion  
squeezed Usagi.  
  
~~~@~~~  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
Oh no! That never happened in Star Wars! (oh well, life is tough, get a helmet) What will happen to Usagi? hmmm...   
I'm not sure yet either.... oh well!   
  
POLL: Can you guess who the star wars counterpart of everyone is?   
  
I'll give you one: Usagi - Luke Skywalker...  
  
(that one was obvious)  
  
And can you guess Lita and Setsuna? (They will be in the story soon ~.^ ) If you can, I congradulate you and give   
you something special, like the next chapter early! Hmmm....   
  
REVIEW PUH-LEEEEASE! 


	3. A New Ally and a Trash Compactor

Hola Usteds! Yes, i take spanish too! I REALLY thought I already uploaded this chapter... oops?  
Well, here's chapter three of SENSHI.  
  
THANKYOU TO ALL OF YOU WHO PARTICIPATED IN THE POLL! Especially Sailor Gaia, Baby Serenity (Who   
is Mon Mothma?), Anime Princess (No worries Sam, it is!), Dragon-chan (Setsuna a midget? didn't  
think of that one... *giggles*), Chibi Mars, Callisto Star (No worries! Endymion is NOT usagi's  
father!), Princess Dolciana, Gotensfr (I didn't even think about Shenlong as a name... Thanks!),  
Chibi Neptune (Glad I'm not the only one that thinks Mark Hammel was a hottie!), Spampers (A   
New Hope, Episode four is what this is based on), Seeking Serenity (You'll never guess who is in  
this chapter!), and last but not least Sailor Fireball (I'm glad YOU knew who Jedite's character   
was, i couldn't spell it for the life of me!).  
  
Disclaimer: Me no own Sailor Moon and/or Dragonball Z characters, and most of the plot, but   
some twists of the plot are MINE!   
  
Chapter Three  
  
"Rei! Look at this!" Ami exclaimed drawing the Martian to the computer.   
  
"What?" Rei asked leaning over the chair and looking at the screen.   
  
"Princess Minako Aino is in cell block 6." She told her.   
  
"You mean, the one that was on the disk?" Rei asked as her eyes widened.   
  
Ami nodded. "What does that have to do with anything?" Vegeta asked from his chair. He was   
lounging with his feet on the control panel. Goku was in a third chair taking apart parts of   
a keyboard and shooting them into a small hoop he had constructed.   
  
"She is the reason we were going to Venus, to help her." Rei told him.   
  
"We've got to help her." Ami said. "She's due to be sent off to Freiza tomorrow."   
  
Goku spoke up from his game. "Hotaru said to stay here, and I'm quite comfy here." Vegeta   
nodded in agreement.  
  
"She would give you a reward for saving her." Rei bluffed.  
  
"Reward?" Vegeta's eyes instantly found Rei.  
  
"A big reward, she is after all, a princess." Ami added knowing Vegeta's weakness was money   
and power.  
  
"Well then, Goku get up, we've got to find this princess." Vegeta declared standing up.  
  
"I'll stay here and tell you where to go. Wear these." Ami told them handing them each a   
small communicator.  
  
"But-" Goku was interrupted by Vegeta hauling him out the door and handing him a   
communicator.   
  
"Come on Goku, we need the money." He reminded, then telepathically he added, 'we need   
to pay off Freiza.'  
  
Goku sighed in defeat as he, Vegeta and Rei headed down the hallway.  
  
~~~@~~~  
  
"Let her go Endymion." Hotaru warned narrowing her eyes.   
  
"Or what, you'll pull out your glaive?" Endymion sneered pulling Usagi closer to him. "And   
risk hurting this girl?"   
  
Hotaru took a step back and looked at Usagi. 'Usagi.' Usagi's eyes widened as she heard   
Hotaru in her mind. 'Hotaru?' Usagi blinked. 'Stay calm Usagi.' Hotaru told her. "This   
is between you and me."  
  
Endymion looked thoughtful for a moment. "I suppose you are right. DEMANDO!" Endymion   
barked.   
  
A tall man with silver hair that reached just above his shoulders and lilac colored eyes   
stepped out of the shadows. He also wore all black and had an icy aura around him. "Yes   
General Endymion?" He asked giving a stiff bow.   
  
"Demando, please take Usagi to my office. I have some business with Miss Hotaru here." He   
smirked as Hotaru's eyes widened. Endymion roughly shoved Usagi in energy cuffs that held her   
arms together.  
  
"Yes sir." Demando saluted and walked Usagi down the hall and out of Hotaru's sight. Usagi   
was unable to struggle due to the energy cuffs.  
  
"Now Hotaru, where were we?" Endymion grinned as Hotaru boiled in anger and her eyes flashed   
black.  
  
~~~@~~~   
  
Rei, Vegeta and Goku had ducked into a staircase thinking it would be vacant. Little did they   
know cellblock 6 was forty-nine floors away. Goku and Vegeta had no problem but they were   
getting a tad impatient as Rei panted behind them. "Ami." She cried into the handheld   
communicator, "I would kill for your position."  
  
They heard Ami giggle over the communicator. "Stop when you reach the door that says cellblock   
6." She ordered.  
  
"That's a no brainer." Goku commented dryly.  
  
Three minutes later the trio reached the door. Vegeta opened it slowly noting the four   
guards. He nodded to Goku and they both charged. Goku leaped on the two at the control   
panel killing them instantly with serve kicks. Vegeta sent a small ki blast at a guard and   
sent the other into the wall with a hefty punch. Rei stared in amazement as the two wiped   
their hands like nothing happened.   
  
Ami's voice stirred Rei from her stare. "She should be in the ninth cell in hall F." Rei   
dashed into the hall and ran to the ninth door.  
  
"Division 6, report. Noise was reported to have been coming from your block." An intercom   
crackled.   
  
Goku picked up the intercom. "Uh… Everything is just great. We had some minor technical   
difficulties. Nothing we couldn't handle."  
  
"Who is this? State your rank and division." The voice on the other end demanded.   
  
Goku ripped the cord from the wall causing the intercom to go dead. "Kakorotto! What the   
hell was that?" Vegeta yelled. Goku shrugged. Vegeta rolled his eyes and shouted back to   
Rei. "Hurry up woman!"  
  
"I can't! It's locked!" She cried frustrated. Vegeta mumbled something about having to do   
everything and jogged over to Rei where he ripped the door off its hinges.   
  
A girl with long blonde hair styled in braids with a tear-streaked face looked up at them.   
"Who are you?" She asked jumping to her feet.  
  
"I'm Rei Hino and this is Vegeta. We've come to save you!" Rei cried.  
  
"What? Save me? But-" Minako was interrupted as she heard an explosion. She stepped out   
of the cell to see a man with hair spiking in every direction barreling down the hall. He ran   
passed them looking for an exit.   
  
"Where is the exit?" Rei shouted into her communicator.   
  
"There is only the way you came in and the elevator, which is filled with guards." Ami replied   
frantically. Goku stopped short when he heard the news and turned around.   
  
Vegeta growled. "let's rescue the princess." Vegeta mimicked. "Woman, this is all your   
fault!" He accused Minako.  
  
"Mine? I don't even know who you people are." She argued.   
  
"Goku! Vegeta! Can't you two just kill them all?" Rei cried looking up at the two.   
  
"We'd love to, but this cellblock faces space. So if we get in a fight we might be sucked out   
into space even if it's a centimeter of the wall that is punctured." Goku replied. "There is   
also the fact we are out numbered and you two cannot fight."  
  
"I can fight!" Minako protested.   
  
Vegeta laughed, "Please woman, do not joke about this sort of thing." He smirked at her.   
  
"There is a trash shoot near you." Ami cried through the small communicator.   
  
Goku found it right away and kicked it open. "Everyone get in!" He roared as gunshots flew   
around them. Rei didn't even think, she just threw herself through the hole and slid down a   
passage until she landed head first in garbage. Smelly, stinky, wet, goop and Rei was covered   
in it.   
  
Seconds later Minako landed next to her screeching. "This is DISGUSTING!" She stood up trying   
to shake garbage off her. Moments later Vegeta came down feet first followed my Goku. "Well   
THIS was a great idea!" Minako shrieked.   
  
"Ami! Ami?" Rei called into the communicator. "Great, she isn't answering. Perfect." She   
flopped down on a metal pole. "How are we going to get of this place?"  
  
Goku punched the wall with all of his strength. He winced, as the double reinforced cemented   
steel didn't even dent from his punch. "Not by force, where is Ami?" Goku asked frustrated   
and leaned against the wall.  
  
"Since we have a few moments, Vegeta, why did you call Goku Kakorotto?" Rei asked stumbling   
over the pronunciation.  
  
Vegeta nearly choked. "I NEVER said that!" He bit angrily.   
  
"Wasn't that the name of one of the major Saiya-jin warriors that stood up to Freiza?" Minako   
asked.  
  
"No!" Goku and Vegeta cried at the same time. Rei and Minako just eyed them carefully.   
  
After a few moments of awkward silence Minako spoke up. "Why did you guys rescue me?"  
  
"We have your disk and Hotaru the Senshi." Rei replied.   
  
"Hotaru? Here? Where?" Minako cried excitedly.   
  
"That's a good question, where is Hotaru and Usagi?" Rei wondered.   
  
"Someplace that doesn't smell like Zarbon." Vegeta muttered. Goku burst out laughing   
picturing Freiza's right hand man that was very self-conscious about his hygiene.  
  
"At least the walls aren't closing in on us like in some trash rooms aboard ships." Rei tried   
to look on the bright side of their situation.  
  
BEEP! The four jumped to their feet as the walls started to close in on them and compact the   
trash.   
  
"Shit!" Was all Rei could muster.   
  
~~~@~~~  
  
Usagi walked along side of Demando looking for her chance to escape. They reached huge double  
doors that had General Endymion scripted on them. Demando turned to her and unlocked her   
cuffs. Usagi stared in question up at him as he tossed them aside.   
  
"What are you doing?"   
  
"I'm freeing you." He replied.   
  
"What?" Usagi asked confused.   
  
Demando smiled down at her. "Perhaps I should explain. I am Prince Demando of the Dark Moon   
Nemesis. The dark kingdom enslaved my people and took my moon for a resource satellite. It   
is also where they built this battle station, hence the name Dark Moon. I joined the Dark   
Kingdom to revenge my people and to foil their plans as often as I can, like I'm doing now."   
He smiled down on Usagi.   
  
"Thank you… but wont you get caught?" Usagi asked rubbing her wrists.   
  
"Nah, the people of the Dark Moon have powers, one of mine is mind control, and Endymion's   
mind isn't to strong." Demando laughed.   
  
Usagi giggled and started down the hallway. "Thank you so much Demando." She called   
waving.  
  
"It was my pleasure, and if you are ever on Nemesis, look up my brother Safiiru."   
  
"Will do!" Usagi grinned running off looking for Hotaru or her friends.   
  
Demando smiled wistfully as the blonde jogged away. She was beautiful.  
  
~~~@~~~  
  
Ami ran through the halls trying to get as far as she could from the control room. Guards   
had burst into the room and it took all of Ami's might to fib herself out unharmed. She was   
looking for the nearest computer station to locate Rei, Vegeta and Goku. Her communicator   
lay forgotten in her pocket. She turned the corner to see a tall man with silver hair looking   
wistfully down another hall. She dove into a doorway to remain unnoticed.   
  
Then she heard Him call out "It was my pleasure, and if you are ever on Nemesis, look up my   
brother Safiiru."   
  
Next Ami heard a very familiar voice. "Will do!" 'Usagi?' Ami thought frantically. She   
looked into the hall again to see the silver haired man walk into a room. She took off down  
the hall and screeched around the hall to see Usagi's retreating form.   
  
"USAGI!" Ami cried.   
  
Usagi whirled around to she her friend Ami running to her. "AMI!" She called. Ami ran up  
to her and Usagi gave her a gigantic hug. She heard a faint beeping sound coming from Ami's  
pocket. "Ami? Why is your pocket beeping?" She asked pointing to the pocket.   
  
"Oh no! I completely forgot about my communicator!" Ami scrambled for it and turned it on.   
"Rei? Vegeta? Goku?" She called frantically.  
  
"AMI! WHERE THE TARTARUS HAVE YOU BEEN?" Rei's voice yelled through the communicator. "TURN  
OFF THE TRASH COMPACTOR IN LEVEL 6!" In the background they could hear Vegeta and Goku   
calling to each other about pushing harder.   
  
Usagi and Ami ran to the nearest computer terminal. Ami frantically began typing in codes.   
"What did you need again?" Usagi asked.   
  
"Usagi? THANK ARIES YOU ARE ALRIGHT!" Rei shouted in relief. Usagi heard Vegeta yelling in  
the background, "WOMAN! THIS ISN'T TIME FOR A BLOODY REUNION! TELL HER TO TURN OFF THE TRASH  
COMPACTOR!"   
  
Ami typed in a few more codes before she shouted in joy as a computer voice said, "All trash   
compactors stopped."   
  
Vegeta and Goku opened their eyes as the walls stopped moving. They had fifteen inches before  
they were squashed into Saiya-jin pies. They cried in glee and Minako whooped. "Thank you   
Ami!" Rei sighed into the communicator.   
  
Vegeta reached for his communicator. "Ami! Open the door!" He ordered. Immediately the   
door beeped and slid open. The group spilled into the hall with the garbage.   
  
"Finally we can breathe!" Minako wheezed.   
  
"Meet us at the Dragonball." Usagi's voice came over the communicator.  
  
"Right!" Rei responded. The group ran off down the hall trying to find their way to the   
Dragonball.   
  
Usagi handed Ami the communicator. "Head back to the ship, I have to find Hotaru." She   
ordered.   
  
Ami nodded. "Be careful Usagi!" She called and ran down the hallway.   
  
~~~@~~~  
  
Goku wasn't sure how, but one minute they were running down the hall, then the next they were   
being chased my guards. Next thing he knew he had twenty guards on his tail and Vegeta, Rei   
and Minako were no longer in sight. He cursed his luck and pushed on a little harder. He   
ran around a corner and straight into a small body. Both of them ended up on the floor. Goku  
looked down to see whom he was squashing. "Usagi?"   
  
Usagi looked up at him. "Goku? Where is everyone?" She asked. Goku stood and helped Usagi  
up.   
  
"That's a good question. One I unfortunately cannot answer." He replied.  
  
"There they are!" They turned around to see the guards still running at them. Goku grabbed  
Usagi's arm and raced down the hallway. They ran though a door and locked it behind them.   
  
Usagi shrieked and shrank against the door as she saw that she and Goku stood on a small   
platform that overlooked a big pit of nothing. "This is just my luck." Goku muttered.  
  
"WHY do they have a big hundred foot hole in the middle of nothing?" Usagi threw her hands up   
in the air.   
  
"Quick, unlock it!" A guard shouted on the other side. Goku glanced down at Usagi before  
scooping her up into his arms and leaped off the side. Usagi gasped and closed her eyes   
expecting them to tumble down into the pit. She opened her eyes to see them floating to   
another platform.   
  
Goku set Usagi down and opened the door. Usagi stared at him in shock. "What?" Goku   
asked.  
  
"You just flew us across one hundred feet." She squeaked.   
  
"Oh, that. Well, uh, come on, we can't dawdle and have those guards find us." Goku quickly  
changed the subject and started jogging down another hall. Usagi shrugged and ran after   
him.  
  
~~~@~~~  
  
CLASH!   
CLANG!  
  
Hotaru, and Endymion were almost an even match, but after fifteen minutes of fighting Endymion  
and his sword were gaining the upper hand against Hotaru and her glaive. "You are getting   
weak Hotaru of Saturn." He smirked evilly.   
  
Hotaru smiled softly. "I am not worried." She calmly told him.   
  
Endymion forced Hotaru through a door and out into an open area. Hotaru noted the Dragonball  
sitting quietly and surrounded by guards. The guards ran over to them to help Endymion.   
  
"Do not interfere!" Endymion barked as he sliced at Hotaru. She barely blocked it. She   
dimly saw Vegeta, Rei, Ami, and Princess Minako run across the area oblivious to her and   
towards the ship. Goku and Usagi came out an opposite door.   
  
Usagi immediately saw Hotaru. "HOTARU!" She screamed. Hotaru smiled at her and dropped her  
glaive. Endymion sliced through her. Before her body could fall to the ground she   
disappeared. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Usagi screamed and tried to run to her fallen master.   
Goku grabbed her around the waist.  
  
"You can seek revenge later." He murmured in her ear. Usagi nodded, tears streaked down her   
cheeks as they ran aboard the Dragonball.   
  
Endymion watched Usagi run on board and the ship take off. He made a mental note to demote   
Demando for letting her go. He knew very well about Demando's powers and that was why Demando  
was his assistant. He turned around and began forming a plan to get that alluring blonde   
back.  
  
~~~@~~~  
  
MUWAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAA   
  
do i have a poll for this one? nah, i'll just tell the results...  
  
Usagi- Luke Sky Walker  
Goku- Han Solo  
Vegeta- Chewy! *giggles insanely at the mental pic of Vegeta dressing up in a chewbacca costume*  
Rei- R2D2 (this one was a bit tough)  
Ami- CP30 (remember when she said she knew like 20 different languages?)  
Minako- Princess Leia  
Enymion- Darth Vador!  
Beryl- The Emporeror, or is she? *dun dun dun!*  
Jadite= General Palpatine  
  
Later characters...  
  
Setsuna- YODA! MWAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA   
Lita- lando   
Haruka and Michiru- Senshi  
  
~.^ Later! REVIEW!!! 


	4. Plans for the Dark Moon

I'm BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK with another chapter! *giggles*  
Now on with the story!!  
  
Disclaimer: i think you all know by now i DO NOT OWN these characters!  
  
Chapter Four   
  
Usagi stared out the window blankly as they flew out of the Dark Moon   
battle station. She dimly heard Vegeta shouting to Goku. Goku ran   
past her and into a small area with a ladder going up and down.   
  
"Hurry Goku!" Vegeta's voice echoed through the ship.   
  
"I'm trying! Usagi! Are you any good with a gun?" His head appeared   
upside down from the top of the ladder.   
  
"Of course, I'm an expert marksman!" She replied standing up.   
  
"Great, help me out here." He motioned for her to climb down the   
ladder. She found herself in a gun station.   
  
BAM!  
  
The ship trembled as a shot from a fighter ship hit the Dragonball.   
  
"GOKU!" Vegeta hollered.  
  
"Sorry!" Goku called back putting on the headset. Usagi did   
likewise. She grabbed the controls and eyed the fighter ships around   
them. She took aim and began to shoot. Two blew up from her rapid   
fire. She watched three more ships blow up from Goku's fire. Usagi   
armed the missiles and aimed one at one of the last ships. It tried   
to dodge but the heat-seeking missile found its mark. Goku smirked   
and opened the small hatch near the gun barrel; He sent a large ki   
blast at the last ship, it exploded upon impact.  
  
Usagi climbed up the ladder as Goku climbed down. "Nice aim." He   
winked at her.  
  
"It was nothing." She smiled back.   
  
"Usagi! Thank Aries you are alright!" Rei praised the might god of   
war before hugging the life out of Usagi.  
  
"It's good to see you too." Usagi squeaked.  
  
"Goku! Get up here and help me jump to hyper speed." Vegeta   
bellowed.  
  
"Right." Goku called before jogging off.   
  
"What happened to Hotaru?" Ami asked after Rei let go of Usagi.   
Usagi's smile immediately melted away.   
  
"Endymion killed her." She replied softly.  
  
"Oh no!" Ami cried gathering her friend into a hug.   
  
"Hotaru is dead? This cannot be! She was supposed to help us! She   
was the last Senshi." Minako sighed sitting down. "Now there is no   
hope for the V-rebels." She moaned.   
  
"Hotaru wasn't the last Senshi." Rei told her confidently.   
  
Minako looked up hopefully. "She wasn't?"   
  
"Nope! Usagi here is! She has the power of the white moon!" Rei   
nodded confidently.   
  
"You do?" Minako asked in surprise.   
  
"Yes, Hotaru was my master." Usagi sighed.   
  
"Then you can help us! Praise Aphrodite!" Minako squealed before   
hugging Usagi.  
  
For a moment, a second, something clicked between the two girls. They   
pulled apart and eyed each other. "Did you feel that?" Minako asked.   
  
"Yeah... what was it?" Usagi questioned.  
  
"What was what?" Ami asked eyeing the two girls.   
  
"Nothing, probably to much time with that creepy Endymion." Minako   
waved it off.  
  
"Must be." Usagi nodded.   
  
"Well Princess, where do we go now?" Vegeta asked leaning against   
the doorway.   
  
"The Forest moon of Earth." Minako replied turning to Vegeta. "There   
you shall have your reward."  
  
"GOKU! SET THE COURSE TO THE FORREST MOON OF EARTH!" Vegeta shouted   
to Goku.   
  
Usagi narrowed her eyes and glanced towards the Battle Station. "That   
get away was to easy." She said.  
  
"Easy? That wasn't easy! Our shield generator is damaged." Vegeta   
snorted.  
  
"Usagi is right, that was to easy, they must be tracking us." Ami   
nodded in agreement. "When we get to the forest moon you'll have to   
evacuate or prepare for an attack." Ami told Minako.   
  
"That'll be easy, do you still have that disk?" Minako asked.   
  
Ami nodded pulling it out of her pocket. "Why?" Rei asked.  
  
"That has all the information on the Dark Moon including the layout,   
we should hopefully find a weakness." Minako smiled proudly.  
  
"Then why do you need a Senshi?" Rei asked.  
  
"That'll only stop the Dark Moon, we were hoping Saturn could help us   
destroy Beryl's empire." Minako told them taking a seat.  
  
Vegeta snorted. "You're going to need a lot more than one Senshi   
to destroy the whole empire." Vegeta laughed as Goku walked into   
the room.  
  
"Are you applying for the job?" Minako asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Goku and I have enough to worry about with out the empire, if we're   
getting rid of anybody its Freiza." Vegeta retorted.   
  
"And at the rate we're going, that's never going to happen." Goku   
sighed falling into a chair and stretching. Usagi could help admiring   
his muscles.   
  
She shook herself from her trance. "Is that why you were on Mars?"   
She asked Vegeta. Vegeta gave a quick nod.   
  
"Well, who's hungry?" Goku asked standing up. Everyone agreed to   
have a bite to eat.  
  
~~~@~~~  
  
"Minako!" An old man hugged the princess as she stepped off the   
Dragonball.   
  
"Father!" She greeted hugging him back.  
  
"I'm so glad you are safe!" He exclaimed. "Who are they?" He asked   
nodding towards Vegeta, Goku, Rei, Ami and Usagi.   
  
"These are the people who helped me out of the Dark Moon, and Usagi   
here is a Senshi." Minako gestured at Usagi.   
  
"Helped? We bloody rescued you!" Vegeta scowled. Minako glared back.   
  
"This is wonderful, but what happened to Saturn?" He asked.  
  
"She died." Usagi replied in a monotone voice.  
  
"Oh dear..." The king replied.   
  
"But we have the disc." Minako held it up triumphantly. Ami had   
given it to her before they arrived.  
  
"This is wonderful!" The king grabbed it and jogged over to a man   
working at a computer.  
  
"What about our reward?" Vegeta barked.   
  
"You'll get your reward." Minako replied coolly before walking off.  
  
Goku turned to Usagi. "Are you coming with us or sticking around?"   
He asked looking down at her.  
  
"Here. They're going to need all the help they can get." Usagi   
replied. "But you two can return with them if you'd like." Usagi   
turned to Rei and Ami. Ami shook her head.  
  
"As much as I'd like to you wouldn't last one second with out me."   
Rei grinned slinging an arm around Usagi's shoulders.   
  
"Very well then, I hope we meet again." Usagi smiled up at Goku.   
  
"If you ever in our end of the galaxy look us up." Goku smiled.  
  
"Definitely." Usagi nodded.   
  
"Usagi!" The king motioned for her.   
  
"I'll see you both later." Usagi waved jogging off. Rei and Ami   
followed.   
  
~~~@~~~  
Endymion started out the window as they approached the Forest Moon   
That orbits Earth. Earth was such a lovely planet, his home planet.  
'It's to bad I'm destroying the Moon' He thought to himself.   
  
"Demando." Endymion called out turning around.   
  
"Yes?" Demando asked stepping out of the shadows.   
  
"You let Usagi go, for that you'll pay." Endymion opened his palm and  
Black lightning stuck Demando. Demando cried and withered in pain.  
"Let that be a lesson to you." He smirked turning back the window.  
  
~~~@~~~  
  
  
Usagi, Rei, and Ami sat in the back of the room where the mission   
detail was taking place. Usagi sat next to an old friend of hers,   
Umino from Mars. They had gone to school together before he ran off   
to join the rebellion, it was one of the first brave things he'd ever   
done.  
  
An old man was at the front of the room standing in front of a screen   
that showed the Death Star. "The Dark Moon Battle Station is a very   
complex weapon. It has enough power to destroy a star if they wanted   
to. After studying the plans we have found one way to defeat the Dark   
Moon. There is a small alcove here-" he pointed on the screen "-a   
small fighter jet will fly in here and fly along to this point-" again   
he pointed the screen as it changed "-and fire two missiles into a two   
meter opening. That will trigger a chain reaction and hit the main   
reactor causing the Dark Moon to explode."  
  
"That's impossible!" Umino exclaimed.   
  
"No its not, it will be like Centaur's Canyon back home." Usagi told   
him.   
  
"That is all, good luck and may the force be with your." The general   
finished the briefing.   
  
~~~@~~~  
  
Usagi and Rei walked to their ship talking about the mission. Rei was   
Usagi's second and Ami was in the control room. "Were my feet stay on   
the ground," she had told them.   
  
"There's Vegeta and Goku." Usagi pointed to them. They walked over   
to where Vegeta and Goku were loading their money into the ship. Goku   
had just entered the ship.   
  
"Hey Vegeta." Usagi greeted.  
  
"Usagi, Rei." He nodded. "You two flying?" He asked raising an   
eyebrow. Usagi and Rei nodded. "Be careful up there, I don't want   
to hear that the last Senshi and her cute friend were killed trying   
to destroy the Dark Moon." Vegeta said gruffly.  
  
"We'll miss you too Vegeta." Rei smiled.   
  
"Yeah, be safe you too." Goku echoed Vegeta coming out of the ship.   
"We better meet up again." Goku smiled at them.  
  
"You bet you will." Usagi laughed.  
  
~~~@~~~  
  
  
To be continued... *Sailor Moon theme plays but oddly sounds a lot   
like star wars*   
  
THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED especially:  
  
Seeking Serenity: *glomps* I but that Demando in there just for ya!  
And what does Nashledanou mean?   
  
Chibi Mars: I can't decide whether or not to put vegeta with Rei or  
Minako!   
  
Callisto Star: o.O Vegeta in a chewy costume? *cracks up laughing*  
  
Sailor Fireball: *glomps* you are a MAJOR help to me! If it weren't  
for you i would have forgot to but the part about Demando in here. I   
have changed the plot but just to fit the characters, Endymion Usa's   
dad? no way. And IS Hotaru really dead? *mysterious music plays*   
She's my favorite character too!  
  
BabySerenity: I stuck Demando in here for Seeking Serenity and for the  
heck of it, and i'm not to good at knowing all the dude's names. @.@   
I know their all evil, so i guess Jedite WAS rand-who-ever-moff tarkin  
*GLOMPS* and thanks for keeping me on my toes and writing! And   
considering i'm talking to you an aol now i guess i'm on often enough  
  
Sam aka Samantha: *glomps* you've reviewed practically ALL my stories  
LOVE YA! and goku IS going to be with Usagi, i'm not to sure if   
vegeta will be with minako...  
  
THANKS ALL! oh, and i don't now whether or not to put vegeta with  
rei or minkao... what do you all think?   
  
R/R  
  
JA! 


	5. The End ... for now...

Look minna! I've updated! Yatta! This chapter goes to my number one fan, BabySerenity! *glomps* you all have to love her reviews! They're so funny! Well, I must be off, I have to start on Anime High and type up The Dark Kingdom Strikes Back!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the star wars plot, George Lucas does. I do not own Sailor moon characters or Dragonball Z characters. I DO own a fuzzy rabbit named Artemis!  
  
Chapter Five  
  
"General Jadeite, we've been tracking the Dragonball the base is located here on the Forest Moon. The Dragonball has left the planet though." His captain of the ship informed him and pointed it out on a screen.  
  
"Wonderful, those rebels will be squashed and then we'll track down the Dragonball. Beryl will be pleased." Jadeite smiled and turned to Endymion with a haughty smirk.  
  
"Do not doubt those rebels, they will fight back." Endymion warned.  
  
"Don't be absurd! We are invincible in this battle station." Jadeite gestured around him. "Beryl will surely reward me." Jadeite said smugly and leaned back into his chair.  
  
Endymion glared at the blonde general. "Do not be so sure of yourself, it's a weakness." Endymion told him sharply before leaving the room with Demando following him as always but with a slight limp and a look of pain.  
  
~~~@~~~  
  
"Gold five, careful out there, I want to have a friend after this mission." Umino called through the headset.  
  
Usagi smiled. "Same to you Gold six, no crazy tricks to show off, Naru isn't here." Usagi teased.  
  
"Pay attention Usagi!" Rei called from behind her. "I want to live to see Vegeta again!"  
  
Usagi easily avoided shots from a nearby fighter. "Do I sense love?" She teased.  
  
"USAGI!" Rei screeched as a missile missed them by a foot.  
  
"I have everything under control." Usagi assured as she pulled into a dive as Rei fired at the fighter that was shooting at her.  
  
"Gold squadron, Titans one, two, and three are flying into the alcove, cover them." The gold leader ordered.  
  
"Copy." Rei replied through the headset as she armed the ship with missiles.  
  
"Careful that you don't hit one of the Titans." Usagi warned as she and Umino chased a few more pilots.  
  
Rei rolled her eyes. "Usa, I'm an expert marksman." She reminded.  
  
~~~@~~~  
  
Endymion narrowed his eyes as he watched the screen. "Prepare my fighter. I'm going out there." Two men behind him saluted and jogged off to prepare Endymion's ship.  
  
Demando stood behind Endymion and Jadeite. "I suggest we evacuate." He cautioned  
  
Jadeite laughed. "Evacuate? To some rebels? What can a few small fighters do?" Jadeite scoffed.  
  
Demando shook his head in defeat. As soon as Endymion got aboard his fighter he planned to get an escape pod ready for himself.  
  
~~~@~~~  
  
Ami and Minako started intently at the radar screen. "Five Minutes till Dark Moon is in range." The computer announced.  
  
"I hope this works." Ami muttered gripping the rail tightly.  
  
"It will." Minako tried to reassure her.  
  
Ami watched the screen intently as she watched Usagi's fighter ship shoot down another fighter.  
  
~~~@~~~  
  
"Titan one coming into position." Came over the headset.  
  
Usagi grimaced as the ship shuddered from a hit. "Usagi! Careful! That almost fried us!" Rei yelled from behind her.  
  
"Sorry Rei but I can't shake this one!" She called back from gritted teeth.  
  
Umino came up from behind the fighter that was on Usagi's tail. He smirked before his co-pilot, Motoki, shot it down.  
  
"Thanks Gold Six." Usagi thanked through the headset.  
  
"No problem little lady." Motoki grinned.  
  
"Motoki!" Usagi squealed with delight. Motoki was another one of her friends from Mars. He had worked at the local bar and was the one that Umino had run off to the rebellion with.  
  
"Good to hear you Motoki." Rei smiled through the headset. With Umino and Motoki around it would be like old times.  
  
~~~@~~~  
  
Endymion knew exactly what the rebels were going for. He and two other pilots took out one of the rebel ships before diving into the alcove. They could see the three ships ahead of them. Endymion smirked and pressed harder on the throttle.  
  
~~~@~~~  
  
"Titans! Three fighters coming up behind you and fast."  
  
"I don't see them."  
  
"We're almost there!"  
  
Usagi and Rei listened to the voices over the headset as they took out two tower guns.  
  
"Damn! They took out Gold three." Umino cursed.  
  
"We got to far from the alcove chasing the bastard on Usagi's tail." Motoki sighed as they raced back to the alcove to cover them.  
  
"Arg!"  
  
"Damn! They took out Titan two!"  
  
Usagi cursed as she followed Umino's fighter.  
  
"Gold five, six, ten and two, cover the titans!" The Gold leader commanded.  
  
"We're on our way." Rei replied as she selected weapon types.  
  
"AHHHHH!"  
  
"They took out titan three."  
  
"I'm almost to the opening, I just need a minute."  
  
"We don't have a minute." Motoki shouted.  
  
Usagi gritted her teeth as the alcove came into view. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a fighter heading straight for Umino and Motoki. Usagi cursed as they dodged and the fighter came up on their tale preparing to fire missiles. Usagi brought the ship up and away from the alcove and fell behind the fighter.  
  
Rei fired several rounds of gunfire into the fighter causing it to blow up.  
  
~~~@~~~  
  
Endymion smirked. "Just like shooting fish in a barrel." He told the two other pilots with him. He gripped the controls and fired for the third time. The last ship in front of him exploded and spiraled out into space. "We'll prepare for more fighters coming into the alcove." He ordered.  
  
~~~@~~~  
  
"All titans are down." The computer informed them. "Two minutes until Dark Moon is in range."  
  
"Damn it!" Minako cursed.  
  
"Who will go into the alcove now?" The king asked worriedly. Ami bit her lip in hear knowing who would volunteer.  
  
~~~@~~~  
  
"I'm going in!" Usagi called pulling into a dive and entering the alcove.  
  
"Gold two, ten accompany Gold five." The Gold leader commanded. "Gold six, one, eight and I will cover."  
  
"Watch out for those three fighters." Umino warned as he watched his long time friend flying through the alcove.  
  
"Umino! Watch out for that fighter!" Motoki shouted as a fighter locked on to them. Umino cursed, as they had to shake another fighter and not guard Usagi and Rei.  
  
Usagi flipped a switch and the computer screen came on to tell her when to fire. "Usagi you're firing this one, it's to hard from my radar." Rei told her studying the screen intently. Usagi nodded and pulled harder on the throttle.  
  
"Here come the fighters!" Gold two called.  
  
"AAAAAIE!"  
  
"Gold Ten is down!"  
  
Usagi closed her eyes and took a deep breath. They were a few seconds from the opening.  
  
~~~@~~~  
  
Endymion laughed as he blew up the second ship. He always enjoyed shooting things, it was one of his favorite past times. He narrowed his eyes at the last ship. The energy from it felt awfully familiar. He shrugged and prepared to aim and fire.  
  
~~~@~~~  
  
Demando readied the pod. "Thirty seconds until Forest Moon is in range." A computer announced through out the battle station. He knew that Jadeite was giving the order to prepare the doom cannon and the wise man was probably cackling like the insane man he was. He also knew that the gun needed two minutes to charge and that gave Usagi plenty of time to destroy this place. He grinned at the thought of the petite blonde before stepping into the hatch of the escape pod.  
  
~~~@~~~  
  
Usagi concentrated on the computer screen as it counted down how long it would take then to reach the opening. Sixty seconds exactly. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly.  
  
'Usagi.'  
  
Usagi looked up at the familiar voice in her mind.  
  
'Hotaru?'  
  
'Usagi, do not use the computer. The missiles will not go in if you use it.' She warned.  
  
Usagi nodded and switched off the screen.  
  
~~~@~~~  
  
Ami stared at the screen in confusion.  
  
"Gold five, do you have a malfunction?" The king asked.  
  
Ami heard Usagi's laugh. "Nothing is wrong, I never trust computers sir." Was heard over the speaker. Ami gritted her teeth, as the fighter behind her neared.  
  
~~~@~~~  
  
"Good bye rebel scum." Endymion sneered as he gripped the launch button.  
  
BAM!  
  
"What the--?" Endymion watched the fighter next to him blow up. Pieces ran into his and the other ship knocking them out of the alcove and into space. "AAARRRRRGGGG!" Was Endymion's howl.  
  
~~~@~~~  
  
"What?" Rei and Usagi questioned in union.  
  
"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHAAAAAAAW!! The road is clear Darling." Came Goku's voice over the headset.  
  
"GOKU!" Usagi cried.  
  
"And Vegeta." Vegeta added determined not to be forgotten.  
  
"Thank Aries!" Rei praised and laughed.  
  
"You owe me Tsukino." Goku laughed. "Now blow this Popsicle stand and let's get out of here."  
  
"Right!" Usagi laughed. She saw the opening in front of her. She pulled the trigger and concentrated on the missiles. She could feel her power slinging them into the hole.  
  
"YES!" Rei cried.  
  
"I did it!" Usagi whooped pulling out of the alcove. Umino and Motoki could be heard laughing in joy as they flew off back to the moon.  
  
~~~@~~~  
  
"Are we prepared to fire?" Jadeite asked the wise man.  
  
"All set sir."  
  
"Good. Now-" The lights around Jadeite exploded and the battle station shuddered. "What the hell?" Jadeite asked as the station shuddered harder.  
  
"The main reactor has been hit!"  
  
"Impossible!" Jadeite yelled as the control panel in front of him exploded.  
  
~~~@~~~  
  
The diminished rebel forces watched in joy and the Dark Moon Battle Station exploded sending debris flying in every direction. Usagi and Rei laughed in joy before entering the atmosphere of the moon.  
  
~~@~~  
  
"Usagi!" Ami cried in joy as she and Rei climbed out of the ship. Ami hugged her good friend and then squeezed the life out of Rei. "You did it!"  
  
"I knew you could do it!" Minako cried in happiness and hugged Usagi tight.  
  
Usagi laughed and turned to see Goku and Vegeta running up to them. Usagi squealed and hugged Goku. He laughed and hugged her back. "You came back!" Usagi cried in joy.  
  
"Of course, couldn't let you and Rei get all the credit." Goku laughed hugging Usagi close to him.  
  
Rei hugged Vegeta laughing. "Woman!" Vegeta complained roughly before hugging her back.  
  
"I'm so glad you came back Vegeta!" Rei sighed.  
  
"We figured more reward couldn't hurt us." Vegeta smiled down at her. Rei laughed and punched him lightly on the arm.  
  
~~~@~~~  
  
Usagi and Rei stood outside of two huge double doors. Usagi pulled at the skirt that she was wearing. It was short in the front but gradually got longer until t reached below her knees from the back. Rei straightened her dress before picking at Usagi's braids.  
  
Goku and Vegeta walked up to them each with a smirk on their face. Goku smiled at Usagi and Vegeta smiled at Rei. Goku and Usagi stood next to each other with Rei behind Usagi and Vegeta behind Goku. They could hear trumpets through the door and slowly they swung open. Usagi took a deep breath before entering the great hall.  
  
Minako stood at the end of the trek through saluting rebel soldiers. She wore a smooth white gown and her hair was up in a braided bun. She saw Umino and Motoki wink at Usagi and Rei. An attendant stood next to her holding four medals of honor. Ami stood to her right with a gigantic smile on her face.  
  
They group started up the seven six stairs and stopped in front of Minako. Minako smiled at each of them. The attendant stepped up and Minako took the first medal. Goku bowed slightly to receive his. Next was Vegeta who fingered the gold medal. Rei was practically bursting with pride as she received hers. Usagi bowed to get hers last. As soon as all four of them got them they turned around and the crowds of soldiers cheered with joy.  
  
~~~@~~~  
  
To be continued! Stay tuned for the Dark Kingdom strikes back! Coming to a fan fiction archive near you!  
  
The more reviews, the sooner the chapters come!  
  
~LizBethy~ 


	6. ~The Dark Kingdom Strikes Back~

OSSSSSSSSSSU MINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNA! i didn't even get 10 reviews for my  
last chapter but i was like, screw it! who cares how many reviews i   
get? *raises hand* damn, i'm right, i do care... oh well, maybe i'll  
just copy and past anime High reviews here... *grins evilly* naaaah!  
  
Disclaimer: same as Part I or IV depending on how you look at it...   
  
~The Dark Kingdom Strikes Back~  
  
Chapter One  
  
"Endymion." Demando called to the dark warrior. Endymion was   
standing at the window looking out into space.   
  
He turned to his assistant. Demando's shoulder length silver hair   
hid his latest bruise from taking his wrath. "Yes?" He asked   
narrowing his cold blue eyes.  
  
"We just sent out probes to find the rebels to the surrounding seven   
systems. If they are here, we'll find them. And Beryl would like   
to talk to you." Demando informed him.  
  
Endymion nodded. "You are excused now." Demando bowed and walked   
out of the door.   
  
Endymion turned back to the window. "Usagi..." He whispered. "I   
WILL find you and soon you will be mine." He told the empty   
space. He sighed and prepared himself to talk to Beryl.  
  
~~~@~~~  
  
Usagi pulled on the reins of her memoth, a hair two-legged creature   
that had a hairy coat to protect itself from the snow. It screeched   
and spit it protest. Usagi patted the animal before taking out   
her binoculars when she noticed something hurtling through the sky.   
She watched a meteor of some sort crash into the snow a few miles   
away. Usagi frowned and put away the binoculars. She was wearing   
a huge coat to protect her from the wind and snow and scarf was   
around her mouth and neck. Her goggles were gathering frost in the   
corners and her gloves hardly wiped them away.  
  
"Usagi." Usagi looked down at her communicator at Goku's   
familiar voice.   
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I'm all done with my sweep, no sign of life in this snowy   
wasteland." Goku sighed.   
  
"I'll head in to base in a few minutes, I saw a meteor and I'm   
going to check it out." Usagi told him.   
  
"Right. See you then." Goku tucked away his communicator and   
pulled his memoth off towards base.   
  
Goku rode into the garage of the base and a stableman ran out to   
take his ride. Goku made a face in disgust. "I can't stand the   
smell of these creatures." He frowned.   
  
"Goku! Get up here and help me!" Vegeta bellowed.   
  
Goku smirked as Vegeta stood on the roof of the Dragonball trying   
to fix the hyper drive. "Coming!" He called up to him.   
  
"Where's Usagi?" Rei asked as she and Ami stood nearby checking   
Usagi's fighter for mechanical problems.   
  
"She's checking out a meteor, she'll be here in about ten   
minutes." Goku told them.   
  
Rei nodded and shivered. "It's so bloody cold in here!" She   
complained and pulled her jacket closer to her.   
  
Ami shrugged. "I rather like it here on Mercury." She replied  
before going back to her small computer.   
  
Rei shivered again. She preferred the burning deserts of Mars   
than the ice deserts of Mercury. She glanced up at Vegeta who was   
half hanging into one of the engines of the Dragonball and cursing   
at Goku. She smiled and sighed before turning back to   
Usagi's fighter.  
  
~~@~~  
  
Usagi stopped her memoth in front of the meteor crash. There was a   
crater but no rock. That only left one option: Dark Kingdom probe.   
Usagi reached for her communicator when she heard a noise behind   
her. "What the-" She was cut off as a larger paw knocked her off   
the memoth and unconscious.   
  
~~~@~~~   
  
"Usagi has been gone for too long!" Rei cried glancing at Ami's   
computer seeing that Goku arrived a half hour ago.   
  
"She would have radioed in if she was going to be out this long."   
Ami nodded.   
  
Minako looked thoughtful. "I'll order a patrol to go out and look   
for her. We only have a few hours before we have to close the   
gate." Minako sighed and fixed one of her braids.   
  
Ami nodded. "I'm going to go scan for her." She cried.   
  
Goku sighed. "And I'm going back out there." He walked off   
towards the stables.  
  
"I guess I'll go back to fixing the Dragonball." Vegeta huffed   
and stalked back to the ship.   
  
Minako and Rei heard Goku off in the distance requesting a memoth   
that doesn't smell. Minako cracked a smile before walking off the   
control room. Rei pulled her coat around her tighter and ran   
over to Ami.  
  
~~~@~~~  
  
Usagi groaned and tried to shift. She had a pounding headache.   
She opened her eyes and shrieked. She looked down at the ground   
and then up to where he feet where stuck up in the ceiling with   
tight ropes. Her scepter was lying in the snow below her. It   
must have slipped from her belt.   
  
"RRRROOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRR!"   
  
Usagi looked out of the room in the cave she was in and was hit   
the over powering stench of death. Something was eating her   
memoth. She struggled but her feet just wouldn't budge.   
  
She closed her eyes in concentration as the snow monster neared   
the room she was in. The smell was getting stronger. Usagi   
blocked this from her mind and reached for her scepter and   
concentrated. She felt her power reaching out to the object   
below her. Suddenly it flew through the air and landed in her hand.   
  
Usagi's eyes flew open and shouted, "Moon Crystal Power, make-up!"   
The room was flooded with light as she felt herself change. Power   
swept over her and then it was gone. She concentrated on the   
scepter and it turned into a sword. She swiped at the bonds that   
held her feet. They broke open and she tumbled down into the snow.  
  
Usagi stood up in time to have the snow monster thing charge her.   
She quickly summoned a ball of white light and threw it at the monster.   
It roared in pain and fumbled around blindly.  
  
Usagi dashed out of the cave and ran out into the snow and nearly   
froze on the spot. She looked down at herself and realized she   
wasn't in her clothes. She was in a VERY short blue skirt with   
tall white boots and a white body suit. There was a red bow in   
on her chest with a gold locket in the center. It dimly reminded   
her of a sailor suit. She felt her face noticing she was wearing   
white gloves and a pair of white goggles. She gasped and started   
to shiver. She pulled on the locket and felt the power leaving her.   
The locked remained in her hand and her outfit transformed back into   
her warm patrolling outfit. She stared at the locket and opening   
it. In the inside it looked like something could fit in the middle   
of it. She fingered it lightly and frowned. This seemed so   
familiar for some odd reason.   
  
A roar brought her back to reality as she realized that snow   
monster was getting angry. She took off in the snow in the   
direction she thought the base was in. She pulled out her   
communicator to see it was smashed. She cursed and pushed the   
tracking button. It would let anyone within range know she   
was here. She knew the blizzard around her would interfere   
with the signal. She put it away and continued walking.  
  
~~~@~~~  
  
Rei paced the entrance as the searchers returned back to base   
each empty handed. Minako sighed and leaned against a wall in   
despair.   
  
"Princess, we must close the doors, the blizzard is making it  
impossible to keep them open. We'll all freeze. Ami and Rei   
looked at her with tears in their eyes.   
  
Vegeta stomped up to the man that dared to speak. "Goku is still   
out there." He growled.   
  
"Goku to base, Goku to base." Ami tried over her communicator.   
  
"What?" His reply came crackled over.   
  
"We have to shut the main entrance. Return to Base. We'll   
continue our search in the morning." Minako informed him from   
behind Ami.   
  
"Sorry, no can do. I'm not returning until I find Usagi." Came   
the reply.   
  
"You're going to be stuck out there!" Ami cried.   
  
Vegeta smirked. He knew Goku was shrugging like it was no big   
deal. "I'm not returning. Go ahead and lock the place up."   
Came Goku's voice.   
  
A near by soldier heard Goku's voice and nodded to the man   
that controlled the doors at the main entrance. The slowly   
slid shut.   
  
Rei sunk to her knees and sent up a prayer to Aries. Vegeta   
stood next to her and offered her his hand. Rei smiled up at   
him and took it. He pulled her up and wrapped an arm around   
her waist. "Goku will be all right. He'll find Usagi, now let's   
go get something to eat." He told her gruffly trying to comfort   
her. Rei nodded and gave him a small smile.   
  
Ami and Minako followed silently.  
  
~~~@~~~  
  
Goku glanced down at his communicator again. He was picking up   
some sort of signal up ahead. It had to be Usagi; no one else   
was out here. He saw a body up ahead and stopped his memoth   
and dismounted. He ran towards the figure. It was Usagi all   
right. She looked like she had collapsed from the cold. He   
picked her up and turned around in time to see his memoth collapse.   
He sighed and walked over to the memoth. Its lifeless eyes stared   
up at him. Goku set Usagi down gently and kicked the memoth   
out of the way.   
  
"And I thought they smelled bad alive." He joked to himself and   
pulled out his pack to build a small shelter. He immediately   
began to set up and kept an eye on Usagi. He could see that she   
was still breathing lightly.   
  
He had the shelter up in no time and carefully carried Usagi in.   
He had the little heater roaring and set her next to it. She was   
mumbling about Pluto and Hotaru. "Hang on Usagi." He whispered   
as he cradled her trying to give her some of his body heat.   
  
~@~  
  
Usagi looked around. She was in a white marble hall decorated   
with White roses. Ten chairs, each a different color, sat in a   
circle with several benches behind each one in a row. She looked   
up at the ceiling to see a mural of the surrounding systems. She   
walked over to one of the pillars and looked out to a vast garden   
and a silver sea beyond that.   
  
"Where am I?" She murmured to herself.  
  
"You are in the Headquarters for the Senshi in the White Moon   
Kingdom." A voice replied behind her.   
  
Usagi spun around to see Hotaru dressed in a purple gown.   
"Hotaru!" She cried running towards her master. She hugged   
her tight and Hotaru squeezed back. "I though you were dead."   
She cried.  
  
"Technically I am. As well as you were almost, be careful Usagi,   
we cannot afford to lose you just yet. Be thankful that Goku came   
when he did." Hotaru smiled down at her.  
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
"We are in you subconscious. Your body is down on Mercury with   
Goku who saved you from freezing."  
  
Usagi pulled away. "So, are you dead or not?" She asked slowly.  
  
"This body is, I am the Senshi of Ruin and Rebirth. I am always  
reborn. It was time for me to move on to a younger body. I am   
on the planet Earth, I believe you were just on its forest moon."   
She replied sitting in one of the chairs in the circle, the one   
with the purple cushion to be exact.   
  
"Can I see you again?" Usagi asked sitting next to her in another   
chair. It was marked Jupiter and had an emerald green cushion.  
  
"I would like that. You may pick me up and then travel to the   
Plutonian system. There you will seek Setsuna, the keeper of   
Time. Go to the Coronus, the moon of the planet Pluto. Setsuna   
will teach you and my younger self the ways of the Senshi."   
She ordered. Usagi nodded. "Now go, Goku is extremely worried."   
Hotaru stood.  
  
Usagi followed suit and the room disappeared, as well as Hotaru but   
her words echoed around. She began to feel a tingling sensation   
and started to disappear as well.  
  
~@~   
  
Usagi awoke in Goku's arms. He looked cold and was dozing.   
  
"Goku?" Usagi whispered.  
  
His eyes flew open and looked down on her. "Usagi!" He cried   
hugging her.  
  
Usagi sat up and noticed her coat was off, she was in Goku's   
lap and a blanket was over her. "Where are we?" She asked.  
  
"A tent, in the middle of a roaring blizzard." Goku informed her.  
  
Usagi looked up at him smiling. "Thank you Goku." She nuzzled   
against his chest.  
  
He wrapped his arms around her and a little smile found it's way   
to his lips. "That's two you owe me." He smirked.  
  
Usagi's eyes twinkled in merriment. "You better get into some   
life threatening situations so I can save you." She laughed.   
  
He laughed as well. "So what happened?" He asked.  
  
Usagi looked thoughtful. "I went to check out that meteor and   
there was nothing there. I was about to radio into base and   
say it was probably one of the Dark Imperial Probes. I guess   
the meteor fall brought out the locals and a snow monster thing   
attacked me. I woke up in its cave, used my scepter to get out   
of there and ended up half frozen in the snow."   
  
"Sounds like quite an adventure." Goku smiled leaning back.   
"We should rest. As soon as this confounded blizzard stops we   
should head back." He told her. Usagi nodded and leaned up   
against his chest closing her eyes. Goku pulled her closer and   
leaned back against his pack closing his eyes.  
  
~~~@~~~   
  
TO BE CONTINUED...   
  
Will Goku and Usagi freeze? Not likely, but will Usagi find Hotaru?  
Good question... *cackles evilly*  
  
R/R POR FAVOR!   
  
*lizbethy sits in a comfy arm chair* Hello, and welcome to the thanks  
corner *cordelia cracks up at how corny she sounds* *lizbethy thorws  
a pillow at her head* liz: as i was saying, This is the thanks   
corner! And now let us start:  
  
Chibi Mars- You like my Rei x Veggie moments? *goes misty eyed*   
wow! and i'm not sure which one will get frozen... hmm... *plots*  
  
BabySerenity- *GLOMPS* Hiya! *go fight write echos in head* AHH!  
i'm going insane *starts chanting go fight write subconciously*   
Thanks for your reivew... *cordelia pushes lizbethy out of the way*  
_I_ was in it! *cordelia beams* lizbethy: good for you...  
  
Callisto Star- maaaaan! you all keep guessing my plot! *sighs*   
acutally, yoda appears in the second one, the Empire strikes back,   
that's when luke loses his hand, han gets frozen, C-3PO gets pulled   
apart the Millenium Falcon breaks... Oh! and Darth Vader reveals who  
his son is! *bum bum bum* ANNNNNNND Lando comes in during ESB as   
well and THAT'S who Makoto's character is except she's a girl...   
  
Dragon-chan- You did? i'll have to send out another one! *cackles*   
  
Kochou-hime- *glomps* really? Thanks! *goes all misty eyed*   
if you leave your email you can join the 'email-chain thing' its   
when i inform everyone when i update!   
  
Seeking Serenity- (i almost didn't get yours in because my computer  
is being baka *kicks aol*) *hands her a pointy spork* here ya go,   
that should help you on your hunt to hurt Endymion! And guess what?  
i got another chapter out! *minna sweat drop* eh... Oops? oh well,   
thanks for reviewing  
  
~FIN~ 


	7. The Dark Kingdom attacks Mercury

well... i WAS hopping for at least 15 reviews before posting the   
next chapter but... *sighs* i guess not many people like this   
story anymore! *wails* but i'll continue it becaues _I_ like   
it! *cackles*  
  
Dislcaimer: i think you all know i don't own the characters, and  
i'm not making any money off of them!  
  
  
  
  
  
Senshi  
  
  
Chapter Two  
  
"Usagi! You're all right! Praise Aries! Don't you EVER scare me   
like that again!" Rei yelled in relief running into the infirmary   
and hugging her dear friend. Vegeta, Ami and Minako followed the   
Martian in.  
  
"It is good to see you too." Usagi squeaked out of her friend's   
death grip.  
  
"How is she?" Ami asked the attendant.   
  
The attendant glanced down at a chart before replying, "a small   
case of frost bite that we are treating and the chills with the   
IV. Other than that she's perfectly healthy." He replied.  
  
Goku was sitting on the second examination table leaning against   
the wall and looking quite comfy.  
  
"How's Goku?" Vegeta asked. Goku raised an eyebrow at Vegeta's   
concern. "He needs to be at full par so we can get off this   
frozen rock."  
  
"He's completely healthy, I've never seen anyone do so well in   
that kind of weather." The attendant responded.  
  
Vegeta smirked. 'of course Goku did well, no Saiya-jinn ever   
FROZE to death'. Vegeta thought arrogantly to himself.  
  
Ami narrowed her eyes in suspicion at Vegeta. She had a thought   
that they weren't your average hybrids as they had told her when   
she had enquired about their tale. Vegeta was making it evident   
with that smirk that Goku could have stayed out there with   
no clothes on for a week and return with the only ailment   
being his hunger.  
  
"Princess Minako please report to the bridge with a patrol unit.   
I repeat, Princess Minako please report to the bridge with   
a patrol unit." A mechanical voice paged through the compound.   
  
Minako sighed. "What could it be this time?" She looked up   
at Goku. "You feeling up to par?" Goku nodded. "What about   
you Vegeta? Be a patrol unit and actually be useful for once?"  
  
Vegeta narrowed his eyes. "The princess asking for MY help?   
Needing a man to rely on?"   
  
Minako glowered. "Usagi is Goku's partner and she can't go   
out in her condition."  
  
"Vegeta, give it up and let's go." Goku shook his head.  
  
"You didn't see the highness earlier, she was all over me in   
the hallway earlier." Vegeta bragged.  
  
Rei made a sound of disgust and stomped out of the room.   
Minako slapped Vegeta before running after her friend. Usagi   
sent a glare at Vegeta since she couldn't get off the table   
because of the IV in her arm. Goku shook his head and gave his   
friend a sad smile. "You have the worst luck with women. Now   
let's get to the control room." He turned to Usagi. "Feel   
better soon." He bent over and gave Usagi a small kiss on the   
cheek. Usagi blushed and gave him a small smile as he and   
Vegeta walked out of the door.  
  
~~@~~  
  
Minako was in the control room without Rei when Goku and Vegeta  
entered. Minako sent Vegeta a serve glare before turning back   
to the monitor. "what's wrong?" Goku asked standing behind the   
much shorter princess.   
  
"Our sensors have picked up some sort of droid on the scanners."   
Minako informed them.  
  
Goku cursed. "That Dark Kingdom probe Usagi was talking about  
last night, I completely forgot." Goku slapped his forehead.   
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes at his friend's forgetfulness. "We'll go  
check it out." Vegeta snorted before stalking out of the control  
room. Goku followed after a glance at the monitor to get an idea  
where the probe was.  
  
~~@~~  
  
Vegeta growled at the probe that dared to try and shoot at him,  
Prince of all Saiya-jinn's. "Damn Dark Kingdom Empire Probes."   
  
Goku looked over at him. "You want to take it out?" He asked  
laughing.   
  
Vegeta snorted and stood up. The probe fired at him again.  
Vegeta smirked as the ammo bounced off him harmlessly. "Damn  
you Mechanical nuisances." He cursed before sending a ki blast  
out to destroy it. Pieces littered the snow and Vegeta looked a  
bit puzzled. "That wasn't even a strong blast."  
  
"Must have had a self destruct mechanism, definitely smells like  
a Dark Kingdom Probe. Guess they know we're here." Goku sighed.   
  
Vegeta nodded and him and Goku headed back into the compound.  
  
~~~@~~~  
  
Endymion and Demando looked at the monitor in the bridge of  
Endymion's personal Dark Kingdom Super Destroyer Ship. "It's  
definitely a shield generator. Rather primitive." Demando  
confirmed.  
  
"That's the V-Rebels all right." Endymion smirked.  
  
"But sir that could be a stray colony." The attendant spoke up.  
  
Endymion shot him a deadly glare. "That IS the V-Rebels, also  
where Usagi is located, and those rebels of Freiza." Endymion  
told him forcefully.   
  
"Yes sir." The attendant gulped.   
  
"The probe was destroyed, more proof that is was the V-Rebels."  
Demando spoke up.  
  
Endymion smirked. "Demando, get Beryl on a communicator for me,  
I must tell her of this latest discovery."  
  
Demando bowed. "Yes milord." He walked off to Endymion's chambers  
to prepare the hologram communicator.  
  
~@~  
  
"Very good Endymion, but is there another reason you would like to  
find the V-Rebels?" Beryl asked.  
  
Demando tried to keep himself from grimacing. It was rumored that  
Beryl was once a beautiful young girl until one day she stumbled  
upon evil itself. She was promised love in the form of Endymion,  
power in the form of queen, and riches in the form of ruling the  
universe if she would join its side. Beryl greedily agreed and  
then became a twisted creature. Long red hair and glowing amber  
eyes. Her skin was a sick yellow and hands turned to claws.  
Small spikes came out from her shoulders. She was draped in a  
purple cloth that passed as a dress and a small band of gold  
encircled her head as her crown. Demando shuddered at the  
thought of sleeping with her like Endymion did. Demando was the  
only person that knew of Endymion's plan to kill of Beryl and  
become the ruler of the Dark Kingdom. But something kept himfrom   
completing that task and Demando had yet to find out what.  
  
"No my queen." Endymion replied from his kneeling position.  
His eyes were at the floor hiding his intent to find the girl  
that ran across his dreams every night and though his mind   
everyday.  
  
"Another woman?" Beryl hissed.  
  
"Of course not, you are my only love." Endymion replied in a   
monotone voice.  
  
Beryl appeared satisfied. "Find the base and destroy it, bring   
me the girl Usagi, she has a peculiar power, one I have not sensed   
in many years." Beryl ordered.   
  
"Yes my queen." Endymion bowed once more before the   
transmission ended.   
  
"Come Demando, we have work to do." Endymion looked disgusted   
with the queen as he walked out of the room. Demando nodded   
and followed stealthily as always.  
  
~~~@~~~  
  
"Usagi are you sure you feel well enough to defend thecompound?"  
Ami asked in concern of her long time friend.   
  
"Yes Ami, I'll be fine, Rei will be there with me." She reminded.   
  
"Was that supposed to make me feel better?" Ami asked.  
  
"HEY!" Rei shot up from lacing her boots up. Ami and Usagi  
giggled.   
  
"VEGETA, TRY IT NOW!" The girls glanced up at the Dragonball  
to see Goku and Vegeta still trying to fix the ship. The ship  
rumbled and sparks flew up around Goku. "GAAAAAAAAAH! VEGETA!  
TURN IT OFF! TURN IT OFF VEGETA!" Goku yelled.  
  
They saw Vegeta laughing through the cockpit window. "Hurry it  
up Goku! I don't want to be here when those Dark Kingdom Scum  
arrive." He yelled up. Goku growled and lowered himself back  
into the engine.   
  
Usagi and Rei climbed into the cockpit of Usagi's fighter ship.  
Fighters flew out of the bunker and foot soldiers were readying  
the heavy artillery guns. Rei was fastening her harness and  
glanced out to the Dragonball. Goku and Vegeta were both on  
top know having an argument. Rei sighed and checked the systems  
of the fighter. "You sure you are ready to pilot?" Rei asked.  
  
Usagi smiled at her friend's concern for her. "Yes Rei, I spent  
twenty hours in the infirmary. I'm in perfect health." Usagi  
replied as the fighter rumbled to life. Usagi concentrated on  
getting her ship out of the hanger.   
  
~@~  
  
Goku watched Usagi fly out and sighed. "Are you even paying ANY  
attention to what I am saying?" Vegeta asked frustrated.   
  
"Not a word." Goku replied smiling. Vegeta rolled his eyes.  
"I'm pretty sure we are ready to get of this frozen wasteland.  
Are we taking Ami with us?" Goku asked.   
  
Vegeta shrugged. "I never know what any of those crazy women are  
up to."   
  
Goku jumped down from the ship and started to walk off. Vegeta  
mumbled something and leaped off following. "Ami will be the  
in control room with Minako." Goku told Vegeta as they walked  
through the ice corridors. Soldiers ran around them preparing  
the escaping convoys. They walked past a room where Minako was  
giving orders so they stopped to see if Ami was in there.  
  
"They first ship will leave in a ten minutes, the shield will be  
down for one minute exactly. Then ten minutes later the second  
one with go." Minako detailed.  
  
"I'm not going up there! There are Destroyers up there!" One  
soldier piped up.   
  
"The V-cannon will fire several shots to clear the path." Minako  
informed him. The soldier grumbled and leaned back.  
  
Goku signaled to Vegeta and they continued on in their hunt for  
Ami. She was in the control room watching monitors and chewing  
on her bottom lip.   
  
"Ami." Goku called.   
  
She looked up from the monitor and turned to them. "Goku, Vegeta,  
what are you two doing here?"   
  
Goku walked briskly towards her. "We wanted to know if you were  
coming with us or staying with the convoys."  
  
Ami looked thoughtful for a moment. "I guess with you all, I am  
not part of the rebels." She stood up to follow, but shot one  
more glance at the monitor before following the two out.  
  
~~@~~  
  
General Nephrite was not happy. He commanded three of the best  
Dark Kingdom Empire fleets in the whole galaxy. His main task  
was to monitor all the trade routes of Freiza, not trample some  
mangy rebel force. Granted, nothing was as fun as fighting, but  
his job was easy with high pay. But Nephrite would never disobey  
Endymion; he wasn't dumb.   
  
Nephrite sighed and scratched his head, his ring finger snagging  
in one of his brown curls in the process. He winced as he pulled  
the finger out gently. Maybe he should take some of Zoicite's  
advice and cut his hair... Nah.   
  
"Nephrite, are you ready to move?"   
  
Nephrite looked up at the hologram of the dark general. "I have  
Snow Turtles on the planet and two of my fleets surrounding the  
pitiful planet." He reported. "No one will get by us."   
He smirked.   
  
Endymion's eyes hardened. "Do not doubt these rebels, they  
destroyed the Dark Moon Battle Station." He reminded.   
  
Nephrite waved his had dismissing it. "That was then, this  
is now."   
  
The transmission ended. Nephrite looked out the window to see  
if Endymion was still here. His Destroyer lurked in the distance  
waiting to question all the captives taken. Nephrite's eyes  
narrowed as he remembered a glimmer of the past. Endymion and  
that princess of his... what was her name? Nephrite shrugged,   
it wasn't that important anyways.  
  
~~~@~~~  
  
"Ammo, check. Triggers, check. Systems check." Rei mulled  
over the computer as she checked the small fighter. "Engine,  
check. Starter, check-"  
  
"REI! You're making me nervous over here!" Usagi cried exasperated.   
  
"Sorry Usagi, I just wanted to make sure everything is okay."   
  
Usagi concentrated on the horizon. Dimly, she could make out  
three giant snow turtles. The snow turtles were designed for  
destroying by the Dark Kingdom. They were immune to all the  
elements, pass through energy shields, and hold several troops  
at a time. They were almost invincible. Almost.   
  
"Hey, hey girls, ready for some playtime?" A voice teased over  
the communicators.   
  
"Motoki, are you ever serious?" Rei asked.   
  
They could almost see him winking from the next ship. "That's  
no fun!"   
  
"Cover us, we've got a plan." Unimo cut off Motoki.   
  
"Roger that." Usagi swung the small fighter in front of  
Motoki's fighter. "Guns ready?" She called over her shoulder.   
  
"Of course!" Rei cried firing one shot to prove her point.   
  
The Snow Turtles started their fire on the small fighters.  
They were going to take out the shield generators thus letting  
the troops from Nephrite's fleet could land and invade the  
undersized base.  
  
Rei shot several shots to clear the path. The small fighter  
easily caught up with the slow Turtles and Motoki put his plan  
into action. Umino fired a cable at the Turtle and it attached  
it's self to the leg. Usagi and Rei watched in wonderment as  
Motoki flew around the legs of the Snow turtle and even pulled  
a daring in between the legs stunt. Umino cut the cable at their  
sixth time around. The cable had tightened and the Turtle  
couldn't step forward any further. The legs started to overheat  
and spark causing the Snow Turtle to loose it's balance and  
crash to the snowy ground in a heap.   
  
"Smart Motoki." Usagi congratulated.   
  
"Thanks Usagi!" He laughed.  
  
"Ready to take out another one?" Rei asked eyeing the other two.   
  
  
"Hell yeah!" Motoki cried.   
  
"Motoki! Watch out!" Usagi yelled. The second Snow Turtle  
was determined not to go out without a fight and shot several  
missiles at the small fighters. Motoki swung his fighter  
around but didn't clear the path soon enough. The tail of  
his fighter exploded and the small fighter crashed into the snow.   
  
"MOTOKI! UMINO!" Rei screamed.   
  
They dimly saw Motoki and Umino scramble out of the fighter  
seconds before the ship burst in flames.   
  
"Think you can shoot the cable?" Usagi asked over her shoulder.  
  
"Of course!" Rei replied smugly.   
  
Usagi zipped over the snowy wasteland to the second Turtle.   
Rei aimed the cable and sent a silent prayer up to Aries as  
she fired. The cable attached itself to one of the back legs.   
Rei breathed in relief and Usagi began her tight circles   
around the Turtle.   
  
The shouted in elation as the Turtle fell to the ground.  
  
~@~  
  
"NOW!" Minako cried.   
  
The V-Cannon rumbled slowly and fired five blasts into space.  
The first two Convoys followed behind the blasts. Seconds  
later the engines flashed a bright blue light before shooting  
into Hyper Speed.  
  
"Mission Successful" A mechanical voice chimed. Minako  
breathed a huge sigh of relief.   
  
BAM!  
  
The whole base shook and trembled for a moment. "What the  
hell?" Minako cursed.   
  
"The Shield Generator has been hit! The shied is down!"  
The General, a.k.a. Minako's father, yelled. "Everyone get  
out of here!"   
  
~@~  
  
"That wasn't good" Goku commented as the lights stopped flickering  
and the base stopped shuddering.   
  
"Minako! She's still back there!" Ami cried turning around  
in the hall.   
  
"Woman! Get back here!" Vegeta demanded as Ami took off.   
Vegeta mumbled a few streams of curses before following the  
girl. Goku shrugged before following as well.   
  
~~@~~  
  
"DAMNIT!" Usagi cursed as the fighter crashed into the snow.   
  
"Great landing Usagi." Rei cried sarcastically.  
  
Usagi glared. "You try to land a fighter when your ass is  
smoking!" She growled. Their fighter had suffered the same  
fate as Motoki's.   
  
Rei's eyes widened as she looked out the back window.   
"Uh...Usagi, GET US OUT OF HERE!"   
  
Usagi glanced behind her to see they were in the direct path of   
the last Snow Turtle's giant feet.   
  
Usagi pushed the release button that would undo their harnesses.  
Nothing happened. 'Oh no.' she cried silently and banged   
the button.  
  
"Usagi... move a little faster!" Rei cried pulling at the harness.  
  
Usagi pulled out her scepter and bashed the control pad.   
  
"USAGI!"   
  
"Lunar Sword!" Usagi cried out in desperation. The scepter  
turned to a white energy scimitar. Usagi plunged the blade  
into the small control pad, sparks flew up and the harnesses  
loosened and fell off at the loss of power. Rei and Usagi  
scrambled out of the fighter seconds before the foot of the  
last Snow Turtle came down.   
  
~~@~~  
  
"Minako!" Ami cried. "What are you doing?"   
  
Minako ran from computer to computer in the control room. "I  
can't leave until everyone is safe and off this rock!"   
  
"Women!" Vegeta rolled his eyes. He walked up to Minako and  
picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. "Now, we're  
getting you to your convoy." He told her.  
  
"My convoy left, I told them to leave without me." Minako  
informed him in a matter-of-fact voice.   
  
"This isn't the time for your pride, I sense that Endymion  
bastard!" Goku cried shoving them all out of the room. They  
all sprinted down the hall; Minako was still over Vegeta's  
shoulder yelling at him to put her down.   
  
Endymion heard Minako's cry further down the hallway. He  
motioned for the two troops behind him to follow.   
  
Goku was the first to reach the empty hanger and dashed for  
the ship with the others hot on his tail. Out of the corner of  
his eye he saw Rei run in from the hanger door. "REI!" He  
cried out.  
  
Rei waved her hands. "Usagi is going to Pluto before meeting  
up with the convoys." She called.  
  
"Get on board!" He roared. He stopped at the ramp and ushered  
Rei, Vegeta, and Ami on so he could close the ramp. An energy  
bullet whizzed by his head. Goku glanced at the door to see  
soldiers and Endymion.   
  
"GO!" Goku cried to Vegeta. Vegeta dropped Minako on the  
floor and ran to the control room. Goku came in seconds  
later followed by Ami, Rei and Minako. Vegeta started the  
engines while Goku slid into his seat.   
  
Goku grabbed the controls and turned off the thrusters. The  
ship rose a few feet before rocketed out of the hanger.   
  
~~@~~  
  
Usagi ran after the Snow Turtle taking her grappling gun off  
her belt in the process. Rei had run off to find the Dragonball.  
Usagi aimed the gun at the Turtle's belly and fired. The next  
instant Usagi was in the air flying up the seventy feet to the  
belly of the Turtle. She took out her scepter again a  
muttered, "Lunar Sword." The energy scimitar cut through the  
stomach of the mechanical beat like butter. Usagi put the  
scepter back on her belt and grabbed two grenades. She pulled  
the pins and threw them in the whole she had created.   
  
She dropped the seventy feet and rolled out of the way as the  
belly of the beast exploded and collapsed.   
  
Usagi grinned before running off to find Rei and their ship.  
  
~~@~~  
  
Endymion watched the Dragonball fly out of the hanger. He   
knew that Usagi wasn't aboard and he sighed. He turned   
towards Demando.  
  
"Usagi is no where in the base or in it's perimeter any more."   
The silver hair man reported.   
  
Endymion cursed. "Bring me that ship!" He ordered before   
swooping out of the hanger, followed silently by Demando.   
Endymion wanted that ship, they had to know where Usagi was.   
  
~~~@~~~  
  
  
To Be Continued...   
  
HURRAY!   
  
allrighty then! previews! err, preview... A new story I'm writing  
and hopefully a good one!  
  
Usagi felt the burning again. The white light flashed and she saw another vision.   
  
Van was fighting the dragon.  
  
The tail came from above striking him through the head.  
  
Blood leaked everywhere.  
  
He fell dead.  
  
"NOOOOO!" Usagi shrieked. Mamoru and Rei looked at her   
puzzled. "I can't let him die!" She ran down the steps into   
the clearing.  
  
Van rolled to the side and stood up positioning himself for   
another lunge. Usagi saw the tail above his head. "LOOK OUT   
FROM ABOVE!" Usagi screamed.   
  
Van threw himself backwards as the tail ripped through his   
armor leaving him in his red shirt and kakis pants. The tail   
struck the ground and Van jumped up on the tail and slid down   
its belly with his sword in the soft underbelly. The dragon   
reared up in pain and roared. Van ran around and struck the   
dragon in the fire sac. Blood flowed out soaking Van in the   
green blood. The dragon gave one last roar and fell dead to   
the ground.   
  
Van wiped his face of blood before cutting into the fire sac.   
A red glowing object was nestled in the warm flesh. Van took   
it out and smirked. "Gotcha." He whispered clutching the   
stone. The dragon started to degenerate into the air. The   
blood on van steamed up into the air.   
  
"Um..." Usagi started and walked towards him slowly. "Are-are you   
all right?" She asked looking at him with large blue eyes.   
  
Van turned to her and looked at her scornfully. "I suppose you   
want a reward."  
  
Usagi looked confused.  
  
"Fine. I will take you back to my castle, just don't get to   
cocky, you didn't save me, in fact, you didn't even help me."   
He bit sticking his nose in the air.  
  
Usagi cried out in frustration.   
  
SLAP!  
  
"What is WRONG with you?" She cried. "Why are you acting so   
high and mighty? I don't want any reward! I just- I just didn't  
want you to die! When I saw that vision- I was SCARED! Really   
scared! And I didn't want it to come true!" Usagi cried   
shuddering. Tears leaked out of her eyes and down her cheeks.  
  
Van looked guilty for yelling at her. He was about to tell her   
'sorry' when the energist started to glow. They both looked at it  
puzzled. Then the white light reappeared surrounding them both.   
  
Usagi cried out in shock.  
  
"USAGI!" Mamoru cried running down the steps.  
  
"Mamoru!" She shrieked reaching out to him.   
  
Van and Usagi were lifted into the air. "USAGI! NOO!" He  
cried reaching up to her. The pendant slipped out of his fingers  
and into Usagi's. The light grew brighter and then Van and Usagi  
shot up into the air.   
  
"USAAGIIIIII!" Mamoru cried defeated.  
  
"Usagi! NO!" Rei cried running up to Mamoru. 'Princess...' she  
though dimly as her blue eyes flashed through her mind. 'I have  
failed to protect you again.'  
  
  
~@~  
  
Now time for my infamous thanks korner!  
  
  
babyserenity: awww... i wuv you too! *giggles* chat with you   
later!  
  
themoonmaiden: i personally LIKE demando as a good guy! i'm glad  
you do too! more romance between those two will happen later!  
  
Kochou-hime: i know what you mena about a lack of good fiction, i   
think it's because everyone keeps using the same ideas over and over  
again!   
  
Callisto star: don't worry, i don't mind you guessing my ideas, it   
means someone is actually paying attention! yay!! *gigggles* well  
Makoto should be popping up in the next chapter, as well as Pluto!   
maybe Haruka and Michiru!   
  
dragon-chan: i'd lend you mine but my VCR ATE Return of the Jedi!   
Ate it! Just like that! *wails* oh well...  
  
Seeking Serenity: how's the hunting of endy no baka going? *giggles*   
I hope you like this chapter too! you might want this too! *hands   
over a stash of Pokemon tapes* you can throw them at his head and   
cause HUGE welts!   
  
  
  
  
JA minna!  
  
Review PLEEEEEAAAASSSSEE!  
  
~LizBethy 


End file.
